Povre Pierrot
by Kyukucchi
Summary: Deja la máscara caer pequeño Pierrot, ya no tienes porque sufrir más por culpa de ellos. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Free _**no**_ me pertenecen, jegus sabe lo que aria si así fuera.

Este es mi primer fic de todo así que les agradecería mucho cualquier cosa, no seas tan duros con migo ;A;.

Disculpen los horrores que tenga o si me quedo muy largo u.u, esta surgió un día de lluvia pensando sobre ¿por qué siempre es Makoto el que sufra por haru-zorra? Mi bebe, es hora de rebelarte.

Aclaro, la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos, o su "otro yo" que puede llegar a ser algo cruel.

**La sorpresa de la máscara rota**

¿Por qué?, es lo que me pregunto, ¿por qué? Duele tanto. Yo sabía que esto sucedería, supongo que aún había algo de esperanza dentro de mí. Entonces, si lo sabía, ¿Por qué? Me quede ahí viendo. Lagrimas caían de mi ojos mientras mordía mi labio fuertemente intentando callar los sollozos.

_Deja de llorar, no tienes derecho a llorar tú lo sabias, tal vez sea por eso que nunca te quiso. _

Es lo que una voz en mi mente repetía una y otra vez y se clavaban en mí como cuchillas. Me encontraba sentado en la arena recordando lo que vi hace unos instantes, la persona que conozco desde que tengo memoria, mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, Haru.

Pero él no se encontraba solo, estaba siendo aprisionado contra mi cama, mía encima, por Rin. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos pero no de dolor mientras escuchaba como pedía por mas, su cara esta roja al igual que la de él. Ambos estaban teniendo sexo en mi casa, sobre mi cama, en mi fiesta de felicitaciones por haberme ganado la beca de una de las más prestigiosas escuelas en Tokio.

Se suponía que esta fiesta sorpresa seria especial y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve. Mi padre esta trabajado y vuelve tarde, mi madre salió a hacer las compras y se llevó a los gemelos. Nagisa me envió un mensaje avisándome de que él y Rei se encontraron con mi madre y la ayudarían con las compras, así que si yo no los veía en el parque era por eso pero que no tardarían en llegar.

Yo, por mi parte, me había ido temprano a entregar los últimos papeles a la profesora Ama-sensei para mi traslado; Nagisa no es muy discreto, por eso yo ya me había enterado de esta fiesta, aunque claro, ellos no lo sabían, mientras él y Rei iban a comprar las ultimas cosas, Haru y Rin se quedaban ordenando todo . Yo tendría que estar en estos momentos en el Parque, sentado esperando a Nagisa y a Rei quienes me llevarían a mi casa para donde se celebraría la fiesta.

Pero aproveche que Nagisa aún no se encontraba en el lugar pautado y fui a mi casa a buscar algo, nunca pensé que si llegaba unos minutos antes me encontraría con esta escena. Al llegar escuche ruidos provenientes de mi habitación así que fui a ver, la puerta se encontraba semi abierta y por el los pude ver.

Recuerdo que me quede unos minutos sin poder hacer nada, hasta que logre reaccionar y salí de la casa lo más silencioso que pude y luego corrí, corrí y corrí hasta que ya no pude más y así es como termine aquí, sentado en la arena llorando como un niño . Mi celular empieza a vibrar, pero no le hago caso.

_Levántate y hazlo con la cabeza en alto me repite mi mente, y eso hago_.

Seque mis lágrimas y leo el mensaje y veo que es el de Nagisa preguntando por mí, le respondo que estoy yendo a mi casa, que ocurrió un problema y no pude ir al parque, luego de eso apague mi celular y comencé a caminar. Cada paso que daba me parecía infinito, no quería volver pero no podía simplemente no presentarme a la fiesta que estuvieron organizando casi toda una semana, no quiero defraudar a nadie ni tampoco preocuparlos, a lo lejos podía ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol se despedían dejando ver una hermoso luna pero ninguna estrella.

Llego a mi casa pero no abro la puerta, me quedo ahí viéndola como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Entra ya, no querrás hacerlos esperar, aunque eso signifique que lo tengas que ver.

Haru, eso era, las imágenes de lo que paso hace unos instantes volvieron a mí y el dolor empezó a volver, antes de que las lágrimas pudieran caer abrí rápidamente la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas y

¡SORPRESA!- me gritan, de repente las luces se encienden y puedo verlos a todos, no solo están mis amigos si no gente del Samezuka también, listones y globos colgaban de las paredes, no se si eso ya estaba ahí cuando antes o lo acabaron de poner. No hay lágrimas en mí, solo una enorme sonrisa y una cara de sorpresa, todo es falso, pero parece que se lo creyeron.

Felicitaciones Mako-chan, pronto serás todo un universitario – me dice Nagisa mientras se tira encima mío para darme un abrazo el cual yo correspondo.

Nagisa eso no es hermoso- le reprime Rei, aun así se acerca a mí para felicitarme

No es justo yo también quiero un abrazo de onii-chan- exclaman mis hermanos.

Vamos dejen un momento en paz a Makoto y vengan a ayudarme a cortar la torta- dice mi madre quien sale de la cocina, los gemelos corren hacia ella gritando torta , al cual se les une Nagisa diciendo que quiere el pedazo más grande y Rei detrás de él retándolo por su comportamiento.

Felicidades Makoto – Aparece Rin con una sonrisa mostrando sus peculiares dientes.

Makoto – alado de él estas tú mirándome, cualquiera diría que no es nada especial, pero yo puedo ver en tus ojos que lo feliz que te sientes, y sé que no es por mí.

Me quedo unos momentos mirándolos a ambos, pero con una gran sonrisa les respondo – Muchas gracias, no tenían porque hacer esto, no es nisiquiera mi cumpleaños.

Deja de ser tan modesto, es importante, conseguiste una beca – habla rin – Vamos antes de que Nagisa se coma todo.

Creí que no te gustaba lo dulce- una voz más grave habla y su dueño aparece por la entrada

Sousuke creí que nunca llegarías- exclama rin dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

Tanto quieres desacerté de mí, hola Tachibana y felicidades- me dice con una mirada de lastima quizá.

Vamos apúrense, que quiero comer torta- grita Nagisa apareciendo de la nada tomando a Rin del brazo y comenzarlo a arrastrar hacia la cocina.

Yamazaki-sempai usted también apúrese- una voz algo chillona hace su aparición por detrás de Nagisa, si no mal recuerdo él es el kohai de Rin, Nitori.

Yamazaki hace caso a lo que dicho por el pequeño kohai y se dirige a la cocina, mientras yo me quedo solo con Haru. Un incómodo silencio empieza a reinar, veo que intentas decirme algo pero antes de que puedas te regalo una sonrisa y te digo que nosotros también tenemos que ir, no te miro a los ojos, al parecer no te importa mucho y solo comienzas a caminar hasta la cocina donde están todos cortando la torta, el resto de la fiesta la paso normal, entre risas y una que otra pequeña pelea entre Sousuke y rin o Rei retando a Nagisa. Al final cada uno se fue a su casa, yo limpie todo, diciendo a mi madre que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por tal regalo, los gemelos se quedaron dormidos antes de que acabara todo, mi padre también volvió, en los últimos minutos y ahora se encontraba con mi madre en su habitación.

Termine de limpiar todo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, era tarde y estaba cansado pero no me acosté en mi cama y sin que pudiera hacer nada comencé a llorar. Tuve que morder de nuevo mis labios solo que esta vez más fuerte que incluso comenzaron a sangrar, pero no me importaba, no quería despertar a nadie. El sabor metálico de la sangre se unía con el salado de mis lágrimas pero aun así no me importaba, solo podía llorar deseando que este dolor desapareciera, mis piernas me temblaban y lentamente me deslice por la puerta hasta caer sobre el piso, las imágenes volvieron a mí pero con más poder y el tener el lugar en donde ocurrió tal hecho a solo unos cuando metros de mí no ayudaba, tenía ganas de vomitar, gritar, todo junto era una sensación horrible y muy desesperante.

_Eres un estúpido, tú sabias que sus ojos jamás te miraron a ti, solo te ve como un amigo, no tienes pretexto para llorar niñita. Deja esa máscara caer._

No podía más, sentía que iba a explotar necesitaba salir de aquí, un así mis piernas no me respondían y lo único que pude hacer fue doblar mis piernas y tapar mis oídos con ambas manos.

_¿Cómo puedes dejar que te haga esto? Eres patético, eres solo un pobre pierrot._

BASTA, para por favor- lo pronuncio en un nítido murmullo.

_Eres un llorón, siempre lo has sido. Te dejas pisotear por todos, esto es lo que obtienes. Deja tu mascara ya no hay que mantenerla._

Basta, basta, basta, me estoy volviendo loco.

_Parare en el momento que te hagas respetar, tuviste mucho tiempo pero lo desperdiciaste. Dejaste que ese orgulloso pelirrojo destruyera no una, sino dos veces todo tú esfuerzo. Dejaste que haga lo que quisiera y este es el resultado, yo se que lo odias. La máscara se rompió y ya no vale la pena volver a ponértela._

¿Por qué no para? Apretó más mis manos contra mis oídos y cierro los ojos fuertemente unos momentos pero de nada sirve, las lágrimas no paraban y él no se callaba. Así quede toda la noche que me pareció eterna, en posición fetal tirado sobre el piso de mi habitación llorando hasta que mis ojos se secaron y la sangre se secó en mis labios, viendo mi cama que tenía sabanas nuevas, no las que recuerdo a ver puesto por la mañana o cuando ellos estaban teniendo eso, si no otras, mientras esa voz en cabeza no dejaba de repetir _todas las máscaras cayeron y el pequeño pierrot muestra su verdadera cara._

_Bueno, ¿y? Merece la pena una continuación o no, de antemano agradezco a todas las personas que lo lean. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí está la otra parte, espero no haber tardado mucho :'D

Gracias a **AriLoveAnime, Ao-ki Shimizu, Ashira23, pony96 **y** yo33** por dejar comentarios son las mejores :'3 en verdad no creí que llegarían a leerlo. También quiero agradecer a una amiga muy especial que me está ayudando a escribir esta historia, muchas gracias gabi aunque a veces quiera matarte te quiero mucho igual 3 . Sin más les dejo para que lean.

Perdonen por los horrores que tenga.

Los personajes de Free **no **me perteneces, es triste pero es la verdad.

La letra que está en _cursiva _es lo dicho por la voz "mala".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Buena y Malo**

Parece que pronto lloverá, es lo primero que se me viene a la mente al ver como ese hermoso azul poco a poco comienza a ser tapado por unas enormes y grises nubes de tormenta, dejo de mirar por la ventana para posarla en la pizarra y luego mirar mi cuaderno pero por más que intente no logro concentrarme. No pude concebir el sueño en toda la noche, esta mañana me desperté con unas ojeras bastante pronunciadas las cuales pude disimular bastante bien explicando que me había quedado hasta tarde estudiando para los exámenes, lo cual no era del todo mentira, esto me ahorro varios interrogatorios por parte de mi madre y de mis amigos.

No me gusta mentir, pero no puedo decir que la verdadera razón es porque aquellas imágenes de lo que paso ese día antes de la fiesta seguían repitiéndose en mi mente y aquella extraña voz no paraba, a la cual, por cierto, se le sumo otra. Una me decía lo cobarde que era echándome en cara todos mi errores y la otra, más aguda, como intentando darle justificación a mis acciones para que la voz "mala" me dejara en paz, creo que estoy volviéndome loco o tal vez ya lo este.

De todas formas hay algo en lo que si estoy de acuerdo y es en que haré todo lo posible para adelantar mi viaje a Tokio, no puedo más, estar aquí siguiendo con mi rutinaria vida no puedo seguir viéndolo haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Las clases terminan en tan solo 4 semanas, al ser un buen alumno con un promedio bastante bueno, pedí permiso a los profesores para que me tomaran los exámenes finales antes para así poder partir lo más rápido posible a ese pequeño dormitorio que compartiré con Kisumi en todo el tiempo que dure mi carrera en Tokio, debo decir que fue una total sorpresa el saber que Kisumi estudiaría en mi misma Universidad y el que sea mi compañero aún más, aun así eso no importa porque me siento más aliviado al saber que mi compañero es muy viejo y muy buen amigo de mi infancia. Si bien Kisumi no estudiara la misma carrera que yo, eso no quita la felicidad que me produce saber que compartiré piso con él y mis ganas de irme no hacen más que incrementar.

-Makoto- siento como alguien me toca el hombro y me doy vuelta para toparme con un profundo mar- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Haru – le respondo algo confundido, él sigue sin despegar la mirada en mi como intentando descifrar mi problema, si tan solo supieras que mi problema eres tú- Estoy bien, ya te dije, tan solo me quede hasta tarde estudiando, no pasa nada – alego con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nunca se borrara para ti no importa cuánto duela - Por cierto, ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunte al darme cuenta de que el salón se encuentra casi vacío.

-Hace rato toco el timbre, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta – me respondes con esos profundos ojos aun puestos sobre los míos, recién me doy cuenta de lo cerca que estas de mí.

_Basta de cursilerías, que no se te olvide que no eres nada para él._

Aquella voz vuelve hacer uso de su aparición, me levanto de forma rápida y bajo tu atenta y algo sorprendida mirada te digo

-Es mejor apurarnos antes de que toque de nuevo el timbre, de seguro Nagisa debe de estar preguntando en donde estamos- no dices nada y caminas hacia la puerta, yo te sigo por detrás.

Al llegar a la azotea nos estaban esperando Nagisa y Rei a los cuales le pedimos disculpas por la tardanza y nos sentamos a comer, Nagisa empezó a contar algo sobre que Rei se había qué dado dormido pero realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención, solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Toco el timbre y nos tuvimos que despedir de los chicos, camine con Haru hasta nuestro salón y así paso hasta que finalizaron las clases y nos podíamos retirar, antes de salir del salón el profesor me dijo que me estaba buscando el director y que quería hablarme sobre algo muy importante, mire a Haru que estaba tras de mío ya con sus cosas listas, el cual había escuchado todo, le dije que se adelantara que luego lo alcanzaba y el solo asintió y se fue.

Al llegar a la oficina me encuentro con que además del director, también se encuentra Ama-sensei.

-Disculpen la tardanza- digo mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí, el director me invita a sentarme enfrente de escritorio y yo acepto.

-No se preocupe señor Tachibana, estaba hablando con la profesora Amakata, al parecer usted quiere adelantar sus exámenes para poder graduarse antes de lo previsto ¿no es verdad? – me pregunto mientras revisaba algunos papeles- Y cómo puedo ver, ya tiene todo listo para su traslado a Tokio.

-Tachibana-kun es un alumno ejemplar, logro ganarse una beca para una famosa universidad en Tokio – me hablo en tono entre felicidad y sorpresa la profesora.

-Se lo agradezco mucho Ama-sensei, y si, es verdad que quiero hacer los exámenes antes para lograr graduarme antes- hablo en tono calmado mientras miro sus expresiones de duda y antes de que el director me dijera algo yo le digo antes su atenta mirada – Como usted dijo me gane una beca y eso fue gracias a mis calificaciones, si desapruebo el primer examen lo más seguro es que me la quiten, por eso me gustaría graduarme antes para así poder centrarme en mis estudios universitarios y creo que lo mejor sería estando ya allá – Además de que no conozco nada de la capital pues nunca eh ido a visitarla, creo q el viajar antes me da tiempo también para poder conocer y familiarizarme más con la ciudad, así que si no es molestia me gustaría aprovechar esta semana el cual los clubes no poseen actividades pues todos están ayudando a preparar el festival de despedida para tomarme los exámenes. – al parecer esa era la respuesta que estaba esperando el director pues no dijo más nada y solo tomo algunos papeles y empezó a escribir algo en ellos lo cual no pude ver que era.

-Un emprendedor ve oportunidades allá donde otros solo ven problemas dijo Michael Gender – alego Ama-sensei mientras me veía con una gran sonrisa y ponía su dedo en esa peculiar pose que siempre pone cuando recita esas cosas- Y creo que esa frase es perfecta para esta ocasión, muy pronto vivirás una experiencia nueva, serraras un capitulo y abrirás uno nuevo en donde te esperan grandes aventuras Tachibana-kun y creo que eso lo entiende el director perfectamente ¿no?

-Así es, es por eso que te concedo tu petición y le diré a tus profesores que adelantes tus exámenes para así poder graduarte dentro de dos semanas, ¿te parece? – me dijo mientras cerraba sus cosas a lo que yo solo asiento en silencio- puede retirarse y le deseo mucha suerte y felicitaciones señor Tachibana.

-Muchas gracias señor, también a usted Ama-sensei – hago una pequeña reverencia y me dirijo hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le digo a la profesora- Sensei podría no contarle nada de esto a mis amigos, preferiría si les cuento yo a cada uno.

La profesora acepta y sin más me retiro de lugar, al salir del instituto miro como el sol empieza a desaparecer por el horizonte dejando paso a la oscuridad de la noche, además de que no hay nadie rondando por los alrededores, nisiquiera Haru.

-Es muy tarde, de seguro ya se habrá ido a su casa, aunque es mejor para mí –me digo a mi mismo mientras emprendo el camino hacia mi casa.

_Nisiquiera es capaz de esperar unos minutos como tú siempre lo haces por el cuándo se queda hasta tarde nadando en la piscina. Oye, eres bastante bueno mintiendo, deberías hacerlo más de seguido. _

Y ahí está de nuevo esa voz que no hace más que criticarme, aunque odie admitirlo tenía razón ¿Tanto le costaba esperar unos minutos por mí? Intento no seguir pensando en eso y me centro más en cosas como que a partir de ahora voy a tener que estudiar el doble, lo cual no es de todo mal ya que me ayudara a mantenerme ocupado en algo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta que alguien comienza a seguirme, esa persona toca mi hombro y yo me sobresalto por el repentino toque. Al darme la vuelta descubro la penetrante y calculadora mirada que, admito que en varias ocasiones y esta no es la excepción logro asustarme, de Sousuke Yamazaki. Desde que lo conozco intente descifrar el color d esos fríos pero hermosos ojos, a los cuales aún no eh llegado a una respuesta. A pesar de vernos mucho, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y siempre que tenemos entrenamientos con los de Samezuka suelo hablar con él.

_Samezuka, Rin. _

-Yamazaki-un ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con la confusión gravada en mi rostro.

-Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Qué haces a estas horas aun dando vueltas?, estabas tan perdido que nisiquiera te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí y dime solo Sousuke, no hace falta tanta formalidad Makoto – me dijo en un tono de regaño y molestia – Tuviste suerte de que sea yo y no algún ladrón.

-Lo siento Sou-Sousuke– es todo lo que alcanzo a decir, en verdad esa mirada me pone muy nervioso y no estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo por su nombre.

-Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa- y sin agregar más comenzó a caminar adelante mío, yo lo seguí hasta ponerme alado de suyo, un silencio se formó entra ambos pero no era para nada incómodo.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa le agradecí a Sousuke por su compañía, el alega de que no fue nada pero no está mirándome a mí, sino hacia las escaleras, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde él está viendo pero no logro ver nada más que la casa de Haru, al dirigir mi mirada de nuevo hacia él me doy cuenta de que ya está varios metros alejado de mi caminando en sentido opuesto. Sin darle más importancia entre y veo que todos me estaban esperando para cenar, le explique a mis pare el motivo de mi tardanza y después de un regaño por parte de mi madre cenamos y nos fuimos a acostar. Increíblemente esa noche pude dormir en paz.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto y sigo con la misma rutina de siempre, cambiarme, levantar a mis hermanos, ayudarlos, desayunar, ir a busca a Haru y dirigirnos juntos a la escuela sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, cuando llego a mi casa de la escuela me pongo a estudiar para los exámenes.

Así si paso toda una semana en la que, mientras todos estaban ocupados estudiando para sus exámenes u organizando las cosas para el festival, yo me la pasaba estudiando y haciendo los exámenes de los cuales por el momento me estaban yendo bastante bien, solo me faltaban dos más y seria libre, me graduaría y me iría a vivir con Kisumi en Tokio. Aun así era bastante estresante, llegaban a tomarme más de 3 exámenes por día, pero sé que todo esto valía la pena. A la única persona que le eh contado sobre mi viaje es a Nitori, con quien me eh vuelto muy cercano, más al enterarme de sus sentimientos hacia Rin y el como este no le corresponde, otra persona que también se ha enterado es Sousuke quien me vio cuando compraba los boletos de avión, ambos prometieron no decir nada y sé que no lo aran, confió en ellos.

No le eh contado a nadie sobre las voces que oigo hablar en mi cabeza, de seguro me tacharían de loco, cada vez se hacen más fuertes, sobre todo la voz "mala", aunque eh aprendido varias cosas, como que ignorarlas no siempre funciona y que es posible mantener una conversación con estas sin que te exploten la cabeza, aunque sigue resultando raro y muy perturbador. Hasta ahora eh descubierto que ambas voces provienen de mi subconsciente como un mecanismo de "protección" para las cosas malas que pueden afectarme en gran medida, al parecer estas siempre estuvieron pero se hicieron más fuertes cuando paso lo de la fiesta o eso es lo que la voz "buena" me explico un día. La voz "buena" me dijo que se llama Mizuky, por alguna razón me suena mucho ese nombre y siento un gran dolor cuando intento recordar de done, es una chica y se proclama así misma como mi guardián, su voz es muy dulce y maternal, aparece pocas veces, pero es agradable cuando lo hace. Lo suele hacer cuando la voz "mala" hace aparición y no se va. Sobre la voz mala no se mucho, lo cual es muy irónico porque es la que más escucho, normalmente suele hacer uso de su aparición cuando estoy suele que suele ser por las noches o cuando estoy con Haru, su voz es muy similar a la mía, por no decir que es la misma. Es muy sarcástica e hiriente con las cosas, me critica de todas las formas posibles alegando de que es hora que lo escuche, se enoja mucho cuando sonrió a Haru, puede que tenga razón, no debería sonreír si realmente no me siento feliz, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? Insiste en llamarme pierrot, también insiste en que deje que se haga cargo para que deje de doler tanto, no se a qué se refiere pero tengo miedo de averiguarlo es por eso que cuando saca ese tema normalmente intento ignorarlo lo cual no hace más que enojarlo.

Realmente no creí que algún día las iba a hacer caso a estas voces, más a la "mala", pensaba que podrían irse solas. Jamás pensé que llegaría a dejar que esa voz se hiciera cargo, de todas las cosas que eh vivido hasta ahora, jamás creí estar para preparado para algo como eso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En este capítulo explique más o menos que son esas voces que el pobre makotito escucha y le están por volar la cabeza, cuales muy pronto tendrán un papel muy importante en especial la "mala". Aun no tengo muy en claro las parejas, solo sé que Haru va a sufrir mucho por desgraciado y tal vez Rin por seguirlo. También quería aclarar que aunque aún no tenga las parejas clara esto no será un RinHaru, lo siento mucho si hay personas que quieren ver a esta pareja, pero en este fic no la habrá. A no seeer…

Me preguntaba si les gustaría que tuviera lemon…

Sin más me despido hijos de su buena madre, gracias por leer y gracias por dejar review, todos son bienvenidos

Bai bai (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hijos de sus buenas madres, espero no haber tardado mucho. Lamento todos los horrores que pueda tener y nos vemos allá abajo C:

Los personajes de Free! Le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, que por desgracia no soy yo

La vida es cruel

La letra que este en **negrita **es lo dicho por Mizuky y lo que está en _cursiva _es del otro.

Ya les dejo de molestar, espero que les guste.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Limbo**

No puede ser, qué fue eso de hace unos momentos.

_¡Lo vez, te lo dije! El chico se volvió loco te estaba usando y por un momento le creíste_.

**Ya déjalo él no lo sabía, no tenía la culpa**

_Si la tiene, es débil y estúpido_

**No es estúpido, solo está enamorado**

-¡CALLENSE! – Grito tan fuerte que creo que toda la cuadra me habrá oído de no ser por la fuerte lluvia y los truenos que caen. – Basta, ya no los soporto- mi voz se quiebra y me agarro la cabeza- ya no más, me están volviendo loco.

No en donde me encuentro, las lágrimas se llenaron en mis ojos más la fuerte lluvia que se hace cada vez más poderosa dificultan mi visión, aun así logro escuchar que alguien me está llamando y reconozco enseguida a quien pertenece esa voz.

_**Oh no, ahí viene**_

_Corre, si no vas a enfrentarlo huye pero decídete rápido _

Eso hago, no me veo lo sufrientemente preparado como para verlo así que corro lo más rápido que puedo de nuevo sin saber realmente hacia donde, sigo sin creerme que fue todo es, escucho como me llaman. Veo como una luz se acerca a mí a gran velocidad y de repente siento como algo duro impacta sobre mi cuerpo y un terrible dolor se apodera de todo mi cuerpo pero no dura mucho, todo se vuelve oscuro y ya no recuerdo más nada.

_Vamos arriba, como alguien tan grande puede ser tan tonto_. Reconozco esa voz como la "mala", pero esta todo oscuro.

**Basta, déjalo ya. **

Mizuky-san, esa es la voz de Mizuky-san no hay duda.

_Pero si… o mira, está despertando _

¿Qué está pasando, dónde estoy?

**Tachi-san **

_¿Tachi-san? ¿Qué clase de apodo más estúpido es ese?_

Ambos están peleando lo cual no me parece extraño, lo que sí me parece es que los escucho como si los tuviera alado, no se oyen como si estuvieran en mi cabeza. Es muy confuso que nisiquiera yo lo entiendo.

¿Qué..que esto? – Pregunto, al fin puedo abrir los ojos y me encuentro con dos pares más que me ven, me siento en lo que parece ser un piso de cristal y observo que el lugar a mi alrededor es totalmente oscuro, al mirar al techo veo como cientos de cadenas cuelgan de él y eso era todo lo que se encontraba allí. No me gusta este lugar, me da miedo.

_-_**Tachi-san me alegro tanto de que se encuentre bien, el impacto fue duro crei que moriría.**

Me dice mientras me abraza muy fuerte, dejo de observar esas cadenas para centrar mi vista en aquella persona. -Mizuky-san- digo tan débil que me aprecio haberlo pensado.

**Si, llámeme Mizu-chan por favor**- Me dijo con un tierno puchero mientras me soltaba.

Ahora que la veo mejor me doy cuenta de que por su apariencia debe ser unos años más grande que yo, lleva puesto un vestido de color celeste claro que le llega hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, un lazo de un color un poco más oscuro estaba atado por su cintura y era tan largo que no le veía el final. Su cabello era de un castaño claro, un poco más claro que el mío, era ondulado y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su piel era algo pálida y no llevaba puesto ningún tipo de zapato en sus pies. Sus ojos estaban siendo cubiertos por una cinta blanca, no entendía como podía ver si lo llevaba puesto. Aun así, era bastante linda y me resultaba muy conocida pero no podía recordar de dónde.

_-Oye, ¿me estas escuchando o no?_ – me dice alguien y se nota su molestia.

Lo siento y….- No puedo terminar de disculparme porque al mirar a esa persona me doy cuenta de que- Soy yo

_-¿Qué? _

-No puede ser – repito mientras me levanto de donde hace unos minutos me encontraba sentado- Soy yo, pero cómo ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?

-_Oye cálmate quieres, te lo explicaremos todos pero primero necesito que te clames porque me estas desesperando_- exclama aquella voz en un tono un tanto gruñón.

-**Tachi-san bienvenido al Limbo**- ósea que estoy muerto, no puede ser- **tranquilo, no está muerto, así decidimos llamar a este lugar** – Me explica y eso me calma un poco al saber que no estoy muerto- **Esa brusca persona de allá es Mako-kun, eres tu tachi-san.**

-Qué- es todo lo que puedo decir, no se qué pensar- esto debe de ser un sueño, un sueño es todo- me repito- empiezo a caminar lentamente hacia atrás.

_-Oye, si nos escucharas un momento sería más bonito_- dice en tono sarcástico mi supuesto otro yo.

-**Tachi-san necesitamos que te calmes y escuches esto, no queda mucho tiempo**- Me dijo en un tono bastante serio.

¿Tiempo para qué?- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

-_Obvio que no vas a entender nada si no nos dejas explicártelo_- su sarcasmo comienza a molestarme…un momento ¿cómo sabe lo que pienso?

-_ Porque ambos somos la misma persona, yo soy tú y eres yo_- lo dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Es oficial, estoy loco. Oh kamisama que fue lo que te hice, fue por no haberle comprado ese dulce a Ran.

**Tachi-san ven** – Mizu-chan me toma del brazo y me arrastra con ella hasta quedar en el piso sentados**- Por favor necesitamos que escuches esto es importante, las preguntas para el fina**l- Me lo dice con una hermosa sonrisa, sigo pensando cómo es que ve. Extrañamente me siento muy seguro cerca de ella, así que hago caso a su petición.

-_Muy bien, Makoto bienvenido al Limbo, no estás muerto pero si seguimos reteniéndote aquí por más tiempo puede que lo estés_- me dice con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora.

Esperen, eso significa que puedo morir.

-_No vas a morir, se lo que piensas por que como dije, yo soy tu aparte de que estamos en un lugar que podría decirse que es tu cabeza y todo rebota_- extiende sus brazos al aire repitiendo la última palabra muy fuerte produciendo que se oiga el eco de aquella frase.

Ahora que lo pensaba el verlo a él era como verme a mí en un espejo pero de una manera muy extraña. Llevaba puesto unos jean gastados y arriba estaba usando una remera blanca con rayas negras de forma horizontal de manga larga aunque la manga del lado izquierdo se encontraba rota dejando ver su brazo, en las muñecas levaba grilletes rotos pero lo que más llamaba la atención era ese collar negro que tenía en el cuello el cual parecía el de un perro, la cadena que salía de este llegaba hasta el techo el cual tampoco podía verle el final ya que se mesclaba entre las otras cadenas que colgaban allí.

Como decía, por culpa de tu imprudencia cruzaste la calle corriendo y no te diste cuenta de la moto que estaba pasando el cual te choco, pero no estás muerto, Mizuky te trajo hasta aquí para poder hablar con tigo pero no te puede mantener por mucho tiempo ya que requiere de un gran esfuerzo.

Recuerdo que ella está sentada alado mío y giro para verla con la sorpresa impregnada en todo mi rostro, no dice nada pero se nota que está muy concentrada y al parecer le duele por la expresión que forma en su rostro. Me dice que no me preocupe y me regala una hermosa sonrisa que ablandaría hasta el más frio corazón, centro mi atención de nuevo en mí y sigo escuchando

Además de que si te tenemos por mucho tiempo tus amigos pensaran que te moriste y hasta puede que eso llegue a pasar, Así que intentare resumírtelo todo – se notaba lo fastidiado que estaba, enserio era yo- Soy una de las tantas caras que posees Makoto, no eres solo el "Makoto con cara de ángel que no mata ni moscas y ayuda en todo", no, tú eres mucho más que eso, tienes muchas otras caras pero todos son opacadas por esa faceta tuya que tanto me molesta- me explica y me señala acusatoriamente.

Lo siento por querer ser una buena persona – respondo de forma ofendida.

_La cosa no es que seas bueno o no_- al parecer se enojó- _si no que muchos se aprovechan de eso y no te das cuenta o hay muchas veces que sí lo haces pero no dices nada._

Bueno, eso no era mentira.

_Claro que no lo es, por mucho tiempo me retuviste aquí y son contadas las veces que pude salir en estos casi 19 años que llevamos de vida, estuve por mucho tiempo encerrado viendo desde ahí- señala el piso donde estoy sentado_- como muchas veces se aprovechaban de tu buena voluntad y te lastimaban.

No digo nada porque se que es verdad, pero no puedo hacer nada así soy yo, no puedo lastimar a las personas.

**Tachi-san, sé que temes lastimas a lo demás y prefieres que tu sufras antes de que ver a alguien, más si es una persona cercana llorar** – La única integrante femenina en estos momentos hace su aparición y me toma de la mano- eso es muy noble de tu parte pero muy injusto a la vez para ti mismo y lo sabes.

Yo…- no se qué decir realmente, quiero decir que no es así pero no puedo.

_Por mucho tiempo estuve viendo como llorabas como nena por muchas cosas-_ dice de repente mi otro yo- _pero cuando paso lo de Haruka no pude aguantar más y salí_ – aprieta los puños fuertemente y su mirada se llena de odio_- haría que me escucharas quieras o no y por eso estas hoy aquí_ – su penetrante mirada se posa sobre la mía, no sabía que podía llegar a sentir tanto miedo de mí mismo_- no es posible que te dejes lastimar tanto por esa persona que no vale la pena, tanto como a ti te duele a mí también_- empieza a temblar pero aun así no deja de mirarme- _somos la misma persona, mierda, lo que te pase a ti también me pasa a mi aunque no sea yo quien la produzca y es lo mismo para todos los otros. Si a ti te duele a mí también, si tú tienes hambre yo también. Hasta para Mizuky y tú no lo niegues_- dice mientras la señala, esta solo agacha la cabeza sin decir nada –_Somos parte de ti_, _¿Cómo puede ser que ese desgraciado nos haga tanto daño y tu no hagas nada nada? Defiéndete. _

-Haru nunca…- siento como las lágrimas vuelvan a mis ojos, no quiero llorar de nuevo.

- _Lo ves_ – no soy solo yo, en sus ojos también comienzan a formarse lagrimas aun así no deja de mirarme- _Se acostó con el otro de Rin en tú cama, ¡¿Qué acaso no nos contó el pobre de Nitori que su sempai lo rechazo porque le dijo que tenía sentimientos por Sousuke?! Él también está sufriendo y seguro Sousuke, todos atrapados en esas redes de mentiras que tanto les gusta fabricar a aquellos dos_- Nitori, Sousuke como no pensé en ellos antes_- Nitori se derrumbó con nosotros alegando cuanto le dolía el ser rechazado pero aun así él iba a apoyar su relación con Yamazaki para esto- su voz se había quebrado aun así eso su tono era bastante autoritario. _

Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos pero no niego nada, todo es verdad y el recordar como el pequeño visito una vez mi casa para contarme todo eso donde lloro hasta quedar dormido me da un sentimiento de rabia y tristeza a la vez, Yamazaki de seguro también debe saberlo, él no es tan tonto como yo.

-_No llores, basta de llorar_ – mi otro yo se acerca mí y extiende su mano para secar las lágrimas que salen de mi ojos como cascadas, y no soy el único que esta así pues él también está llorando_- esos dos nunca más te volverán a lastimar, o mejor dicho, él nunca más te volverá a hacer llorar_- su tono se de voz se vuelve más suave hasta cariñoso me atrevería a decir, siento como el agarre de mizuky se hace más fuerte_- por muchos años tratamos de llamar su atención y cuando al fin lo logramos aparece Rin, yo se que cuando se fue te sentiste en parte bien._

-No, eso no es cierto – intento replicar pero

-_No puedes mentirnos. Nosotros te conocemos mejor que nadie y yo se perfectamente que cuando se fue te sentiste bien porque ahora seria a ti a quien viese Haru-chan, podrías reparar todo ese daño que el provoco cuando se fue y repararías todos esos intentos que se fueron a la mierda cuando el llego_- dice con una sonrisa genuina de compasión sin demostrar segundas intenciones en sus ojos, acaricia mi mejilla con su mano suavemente- _pero tuvo que volver y destruir como el fuego todo eso que por años construiste e intentaste reparar, todo es su culpa fue lo que pensamos por muchos años pero en realidad la culpa también la tiene él_.

-Haru

_-Sí, el que sabía muy bien sobre tus sentimientos, sabía bien, muy bien que esas acciones que tomaba te lastimarían pero le importo una mierda lo que pasara_- Haru, ¿por qué?- Porque es un miserable y hoy lo probaste muy bien, viste que para él no eres nada más que una especie de juguete al creer que le puede engañar con palabras de amor vacías-_Makoto, mírate, estas muy lastimado tanto por dentro como por fuera, si ese no sabe apreciar todo lo que has hecho por el a_ _lo largo de todos estos años, no vale la pena seguir intentándolo_ – agarro mis piernas fuertemente pero eso no ayuda en nada ya que las lágrimas siguen cayendo y ahora encima tiemblo, agacho la mirada pues no creo poder soportar más poder mirarlo a él_- hay una forma de que todo esto pare, de que ese dolor que sientes se vaya y tú te recuperes_- toma mi barbilla y levanta mi mirada con una mano mientras que con la otra toma de la cadena que sale de su collar- ¿_ves esta cadena?_- yo solo asiento en silencio- _yo pude liberarme de las ataduras que aprisionaban mis pies y manos, pero tú eres el único que puede liberarme de esta_- jala la cadena suavemente_- así como a ti te duele a mí también, siento todo lo que te pasa y no puedo hacer nada- por eso necesito que me liberes._

-Yo…-antes de que pueda terminar de decir algo Mizuky se para rápidamente y exclama.

-**Lo siento mucho pero ya no lo puedo retener más, si lo hago se morirá**- dice de forma desesperada.

_-Está bien, hiciste lo que pudiste_- le dice de forma tranquila con una sonrisa que transmitía su agradecimiento- _Makoto te daré tiempo para que lo pienses pero cuando vuelvas necesito que me digas tu respuesta, si me dices que no yo voy a desaparecer y Mizuky también, ya no te molestaremos es una promesa pero si dices que sí, pero tu eso solo significara que seguirás huyendo de tus problemas y esa nunca es la solución así que espero que lo pienses bien._

Todo comienza a volverse más claro y una luz blanca me sega la vista haciendo imposible no cerrar los ojos. Escucho como me llaman y abro los ojos lentamente encontrándome con que de nuevo tengo un par de ojos viéndome solo que esta vez son unos azules muy claros el cual se le puede ver una gran angustia en ellos, esta voz me llama y de inmediato la reconozco como la de Nitori.

-¿Nitori?- pregunto, intento levantarme pero un increíble dolor ataca todo mi cuerpo haciendo que emita un sonido de dolor

-Makoto-san por favor no se levante no haga movimientos muy brusco hasta que sanen su heridas- dice en forma de regaño pero a la vez se nota que está muy feliz- estoy en verdad muy feliz de que siga con vida, espera que voy a llamar a los demás- me dijo mientras se iba por una puerta e intentaba secar las lágrimas, aunque fue un tanto inútil ya que estas no paraban de salir, eso me recordó lo que acababa de pasar.

-De todas formas en donde estoy- es lo que me pregunto mientras observo que ya no me encuentro en ese oscuro lugar, si no en una habitación iluminada por un velador que se encuentra a un lado mío, no estoy sentado sobre un piso de cristal, si no que estoy acostado con una cómoda cama de una plaza de sábanas azul marino. Las paredes están pintadas de un azul un tono bastante claro casi pintando lo celeste, hay varios poster pegados de nadadores en las paredes y pude reconocer a alguno de ellos, a un costado se encuentra un escritorio y en él varios libros y revistas. Alado mío hay una pequeña mesa donde se encuentra el velador que ilumina la habitación, un recipiente con agua y muchas cintas y algunas hasta tienen sangre. También hay una silla que es en donde estaba Nitori hace unos momentos, escucho gente se aproxima y al parecer son más de una.

-¿Makoto estas bien?- de repente una persona se pone alado mio y esa persona es Sousuke que me mira con una gran preocupación, quien a su lado esta Nitori con la misma cara de expresión y ya pudo dejar de llorar.

-Sousuke- lo llamo olvidándome por un momento que lo dije por su nombre-¿dónde estoy?¿qué fue lo que paso?

-Estas en mi casa –dice Nitori-te trajimos aquí después de que tuviste el accidente

-¿accidente?- ahora me acuerdo que mi otro yo me lo había dicho.

-Una moto te atropello, tus padres nunca te enseñaron que no debes ver antes de cruzar, en qué pensabas pudiste a ver muerto- aunque suene molesto aun no deja de mirarme con esa expresión- me preocupaste- eso fue lo que creí escuchar decirle, sonó tan bajo que de seguro lo habré confundido. Sí, eso habrá sido.

-Makoto-kun creí que moriría-dice Nitori quien se pone a un lado mío y comienza a llorar de nuevo.

-No iba a morirse, sus heridas no fueron tan graves- una tercera voz hace su aparición y es la de una mujer- por cierto ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer semejante cosa?! Tienen alguna idea de los problemas que me ocasionarías a mí el que estés muerto- esa persona se acercó a mí mientras seguía gritando, no la culpo. Tenía el pelo largo y de color negro, llevaba puesto unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, arriba de eso llevaba una chaqueta de mezclilla y unas botas negras adornaban sus pies. Sus ojos eran de un verde más oscuro que el mío pero en él se veía todo el enojo acumulado.

-Lo siento, fue muy imprudente de mi parte- es todo lo que consigo decir, aún estoy muy perdido.

- De todos modos si no hubieras ido tan rápido tal vez esto no haya pasado- dice Yamazaki quien sale en mi defensa.

-Ahora resulta que fue mi culpa el que él se haya cruzado así de la nada en mi camino- le responde aquella chica entre enojada y ofendida.

-Reo-san Yamazaki-san por favor paren, no peelen más- decía Nitori pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia pues siguieron peleando.

- ¿Reo-san?- al parecer el único que me escucho fue Nitori y me responde.

-Sí, Reo Aoyama se llama la persona que te atropelló

- Que yo no tuve la culpa, él se metió en mi camino- rápidamente dejo Sousuke paso a ser un segundo plano para ella y quien se empezó a acercar a Nitori

- Yo lo siento- el pobre de Nitori comenzó a temblar del miedo.

- Makoto, por qué estabas corriendo- a Sousuke no le importó mucho el que Reo lo haya ignorado y mientras esta estaba exigiéndole a Nitori este aprovecho y se acercó hasta Makoto para preguntarle, pero los otros dos lo escucharon y centraron su atención en la respuesta del de ojos verdes- Estábamos con Nitori pasando y te vimos corriendo y luego como al cruzar la calle esta bruta te llevo por delante- dijo como si no sintiera esa siniestra mirada que recibía de cierta persona.

¿Por qué estaba corriendo? Claro, ya lo recuerdo

-Haru-chan – de golpe me vinieron imágenes de aquel momento y mi motivo de huida, me abrace a mí mismo fuertemente en un intento de para mis temblores.

-Así que fue culpa de Nanase, cuando no- dice Sousuke en un tono bastante amenazador y entre dientes.

-Tranquilo ya no te pasara nada-me dice Nitori mientras me abraza, le correspondo al abrazo fuertemente y escondo mi rostro en su cuello- Nos podría explicar que fue lo que sucedió, aunque si no quiere lo entenderemos.

- No -levanto mi mirada, todas las miradas están puestas en mí y expresan mucha curiosidad- Les cause muchos problemas y es lo menos que puedo hacer, les explicare todo pero por favor no se lo cuenten a nadie.

Todos asintieron dándose cuenta de que eso era bastante serio, entonces empecé a explicar lo que paso.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Si llegaron hasta este punto solo quiero agradecerle mucho y no saben lo feliz que me siento al recibir todos esos comentarios, muchas gracias son increíbles ;A;

En este capítulo tenía pensado explicar que fue lo que paso pero se me hizo muy larga la charla que tuvo Makoto en el Limbo así que decidí dejar eso para el próximo, también para el próximo se sabrá la respuesta de Makoto :D

Pondré lemon más adelante, pero que no me salga tan asqueroso… No llores más bb, soy muy malvada pero ya verás que pronto pondrás a todos lamer tus pies cariño, me duele hasta a mi a ver a Makoto así QnQ

Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible, tengo que estudiar para exámenes ya que estoy a dos semanas de terminar las clases y aparte que me uní al centro de estudiantes de mi escuela sin pensarlo muy bien en las responsabilidades que eso acarrea, bueno eso si sale mi lista ganadora. Asi que por ahora también tengo que dedicarme a hacer publicidad, espero que ganemos este viernes son las elecciones para centro 2015 (;u;)9

También me habían preguntado que si no sabía que pobre era con B, ya sé que pobre es con esa B.

No soy tan ignorante de mi idioma D': *cof*creo*cof* la palabra está escrita francés para darle un toque más elegante (?), los franceses son quienes escriben mal :I

No será un RinHaru, lo pense mucho y me di cuenta de que mi odio hacia esta pareja es mas grande que mi opinión de ustedes sobre si les gustaría o no que tuviera 8V

Bueno eso era todo, muchas gracias a todos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana

Chao


	4. Chapter 4

Jolis hijos de sus buenas madres.

Se supone que no tendría que actualizar tan pronto pero es que no pude, la inspiración vino a mi más cuando estaba en tumblr y vi unas cuantas fotos de mis bebes lo que ocasionó que se me vinieran más ideas que los pondré más adelante si es que no se me olvidan….

Este capítulo me quedo más largo de lo que quise pero les había prometido que para este estaría la respuesta de Makoto lista y pos bueno, una promesa es una promesa…

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen *lloro internamente*

Advertencia: lenguaje grosero y algo que se supone es un intento de lime

La letra que está en **negrita **le pertenece a Mizuky y la que está en _cursiva _es del otro Makoto

Lamento los horrores que encuentren. Nos vemos abajo

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Aceptas?**

El día anterior Gou-chan nos había reunido después de clase para decirnos que tendríamos nuestra quizás última práctica con ustedes, ya que después de eso los de tercero se irían.- explica el de ojos verdes.

-Mikoshiba-sempai había dicho que una sola fiesta no alcanzaba para celebrar mi nuevo puesto como capitán y de despedida para los de tercero, así que dijo que haríamos otra y que los invitáramos-dijo Nitori recordando como su ex capitán había entrado al club diciendo que la fiesta aun no terminaba y que invitáramos a los chicos de Iwatobi.

- ¿Ustedes hacen natación?-pregunto la única integrante femenina quien es mostraba realmente interesada-¿ustedes son los famosos nadadores de la escuela Iwatobi?- pregunto aún más sorprendida mientras los apuntaba a todos.

-Solo Makoto-le responde Sousuke-nosotros somos de Samezuka, bueno, él-señala a Nitori-yo ya se podría decir que soy egresado.

- Pero aún falta una semana – le dice el ojiverde.

-Yo ya eh terminado todo hace una semana, me gradué antes-le responde con una media sonrisa una mirada de superioridad a todos- pero aún no sé qué voy a estudiar- antes de que cualquiera de los presentes diga algo él se adelantó diciendo- de todos modos eso no es lo importante, Makoto después de las prácticas que fue lo que paso- su rostros se volvió bastante serio y todos volvieron a centrar su mirada en el ex capitán de Iwatobi.

- Bueno pues…-empezó a decir con la mirada hacia el piso- cuando todos terminaron sus prácticas empezaron a guardar sus cosas y el hermano menor de Mikoshiba nos invitó a ir al karaoke- dijo al recordar la petición del explosivo hermano menor de los Mikoshiba.

-Pero usted dijo que no podía ir Makoto-san-interrumpe Nitori al recordar la respuesta del mencionado- usted nos había dicho que tenía que estudiar, aunque nos pareció raro el que Nanase-san haya aceptado ¿Qué no están en la misma clase? Aunque ahora que recuerdo él tampoco se encontraba…

-Es cierto, intento graduarme antes y para eso adelanto los exámenes- explica Makoto- Lo cierto es que cuando fui a los cambiadores por mis cosas me encontré a Haru discutiendo con Rin-una expresión de confusión se refleja en su rostro- no entendí lo que decían ya que estaban algo lejos, aunque tampoco me importaba mucho- le dice al recordar como la pareja se encontraba unos cuantos casilleros más adelante que el suyo, cerca de las duchas- intente irme despacio pero por mi torpeza resbale por el piso mojado, no caí porque me sostuve por uno de los casilleros que se encontraba más cerca, pero si hice mucho ruido y ellos se dieron cuenta- responde al recordar ese momento y el de cómo no haberse agarrado de seguro terminaría con un feo moretón- recuerdo que Haru me llamo pero yo solo le respondí que tenía prisa y me fui lo más rápido que pude despidiéndome-todos prestaban atención al relato del castaño hasta que alguien dijo.

- ¿Quién es Haru?- dice Reo quien no entiende a quien se refieren.

- Haru o mejor dicho, Haruka Nanase es el compañero de Makoto- le responde con su estoica mirada Sousuke y algo molesto por haber interrumpido.

- Haru es mucho más que eso-dice Makoto- es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, mis padres se conocían antes de que naciéramos y eran buenos amigos aparte de que la casa de la abuela de Haru queda muy cerca de la mía todos los fin de semana él se quedaba con su abuela y jugábamos hasta tarde - dice con una sonrisa al recordar cuando era niño- Ahora él vive en esa casa solo, sus padres viajan constantemente y nunca están su abuela falleció- recuerda como un día el pequeño de ojos azules apareció en su casa llorando diciendo que su abuela había muerto y como para no quedar solo su madre dijo que se quedara un tiempo con ellos y así fue, hasta que después volvió a esa fría y solitaria casa.

Después de una conmovedora charla sobre quién es Haruka Nanase en donde no solo Reo, sino que también los chicos de Samezuka aprendieron muchas cosas sobre el pelinegro y en donde también contaron sus relaciones con el chico y con los otros miembros del equipo de Iwatobi y los de Samezuka, como Sousuke explicando un poco de su relación con los Matsuoka y de cómo los conocía desde pequeños, un momento de diversión se creó recordando viejas anécdotas que a más de a uno se le escapo una risa, incluyendo a Reo quien también conto alguna que otra historia de su infancia con sus amigos aligerando ese pesado ambiente que se había creado desde que Makoto había despertado. También conto por qué Makoto no podía ir a un hospital, dijo que estaba de visita, visitaba la tumba de sus padres y que ya había tenido un par de problemas con la policía quienes le advirtieron que si volvía a ocurrir le sacarían la licencia y la meterían a la cárcel.

Pero no duro por mucho ya que con todos esto Reo se sentía aún más intrigada en saber lo que había pasado, y no solo ella sino que los demás también pero nadie se animaba a romper ese lindo momento, así que fue ella quien saco el tema de nuevo preguntando lo que había pasado creando de nuevo un ambiente bastante tenso y pesado más para cierto castaño.

Al salir del instituto comenzó a llover, yo no había traído paraguas así que pensé en correr hasta mi casa pero me encontré con Haru-chan.

Flash Back

-Haru ¿qué haces aquí?-realmente no quería hablar con él pero no podía simplemente dejarlo ahí- te estas mojando.

- tú también te estas mojando- me dijo con su neutral tono-Makoto hay algo importante que tengo que decirte- no era una invitación más bien sonaba como un sí o sí.

-Está bien- No podía decirle que no, y ese instinto por el cual me gane el apodo de "Mamakoto" apareció- Mejor vámonos a otro lugar, no quieres seguir mojándote hasta podrías enfermarte.

El solo asintió como siempre y juntos nos dirigimos hacia un callejón* que estaba cerca, no era lo más conveniente pero la lluvia empezó a ponerse más fuerte y era el único lugar que se me ocurrió al estar más cerca.

-Creo que aquí estaremos bien hasta que pare un poco la lluvia-dije muy agitado por la anterior corrida. Quería preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí una opresión en los labios. Era Haru, no podía creerlo, Haru me estaba besando. El beso duro unos segundos que para mí fue eterno, cuando se separó lo mire en busca de una explicación ¿qué no era que estaba con Rin?

-Haru- fue lo único que me salió de la boca, había tantas coas que quería decir pero todas las palabras se atoraban en mi garganta y aunque se haya separado de mis labios, la distancia que había entre ambos era mínima y eso no ayudaba en nada a calmar mis ideas.

-¿Por qué?- creo haber escuchado mal por eso volví a preguntar y tuve como respuesta la misma pregunta, al ver que no entendía nada decidió completar aquella frase-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te querías ir?-seguía sin entender muy bien pero antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo él se adelanta y me dice-Sé que estas adelantando los exámenes para graduarte antes-era eso-¿Por qué? Tanto deseas irte-no podía mentir, quería decir que no pero hacerlo sería mentir y no estoy acostumbrado a eso, es por eso que decidí quedarme callado y dirigir la mirada hacia el otro lado, no me veía lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar ese mar lleno de emociones-Makoto-siento esa extraña sensación que me provoca cuando me llama en mi oído, yo sigo sin levantar la mirada-Makoto mírame-al ver que no estaba haciendo caso me toma de la cara con ambas manos y suavemente me mueve hasta que nuestros ojos queden conectados y puedo apreciar lo cerca que se encuentra- No me dejes- y sin más me besa, y yo solo me deje llevar. El beso comenzó a volverse cada vez más rudo, sentí como su lengua pedía permiso para entrar y lo deje. De forma bastante tímida correspondía a sus besos y aquella batalla que se había liderado, su lengua exploraba mi boca y yo la suya, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y tuve que agarrarme de sus hombros pero aun así no paramos el beso. De no ser por la fría pared que estaba a mi espalda juraría que aún estaba en mi cama soñando lo que de seguro terminaría como una larga y fría ducha, pero no era así, era real y todas esas emociones que me estaban golpeando no sabía cómo manejarlas.

-no me dejes- era lo que repetía el de ojos azules cuando se separaba brevemente para tomar aire.

-no…hmm…Haru…Bas-bas-Juro por kamisama que intente pararlo pero no podía, sonidos involuntarios salían de mi boca. Cuando Haru se separó para tomar aire cerré mi boca y aparte mi rostro lo más que pude pero de nada sirvió, el volvió y mordió mi labios haciendo que dejara escapar otro involuntario sonido. Su lengua volvió a encontrarse con la mía solo que esta vez una de sus manos se dirigió a mi camisa y la empezó a abrir, no importaba lo fuerte que lloviese o lo frio que pudiese estar el viento, el calor que se formaba en mi era más poderoso.

Aún así cuando sentí la fría y mojada mano de Haru en mi pecho un temblor sacudió todo mi cuerpo y deje escapar un gemido con su nombre fue en ese entonces cuando alguien me dijo.

_¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_

Ahí fue cuando recordé en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos y con lo poco de fuerza que me quedaba logre separarlo de mí, aunque no mucho. Mi respiración estaba muy agitada al igual que la de él y se podía apreciar en sus ojos sus no muy buenas intenciones- Basta- fue lo que dije en un nítido sonido.

-Makoto-volvió a aproximarse hacia a mí pero...

_Que no se te olvide lo que sucedió en tu casa._

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- aunque seguía bastante agitado esa pregunta sonó bastante fuerte y clara.

-¿Acaso no te gusto?- me responde con otra pregunta, la mano que estaba sobre mi pecho comienza a hacer círculos mientras que la otra se dirige a mis pantalones. Intenté replicar pero la mano que estaba sobre mi pantalón comienza a tocar ese mi miembro sobre la tela-Al parecer si-y comienza a tocar de arriba hacia abajo. Yo solo puedo gemir y cuando creí que estaba por caer de nuevo esa voz me dice.

_Como puedes caer tan bajo, hace unos días estaba con Rin. No será acaso que esa discusión que tuvo con Rin en los vestidores fue por esto…_

-Rin-dejo escapar de mis labios haciendo que el otro detenga todos sus movimientos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?- se nota como está bastante fastidiado al escucharme pronunciar su nombre.

-Y-yo… te vi-i…con Rin-lo dije sin más sintiendo como un peso se iba de mis hombros, el otro no responde nada pero tampoco quita sus manos ni se aleja. Aun no podía calmar mi respiración pero logre decir-Yo vi..i co..Cómo estabas con Rin y-y s-se be-besaban y…- antes de que pudiera seguir las manos de Haru se movieron pero esta vez no eran delicadas, sino más bien brutas y dolorosas. Aún así no puedo evitar que sonidos salgan de mi boca.

_En verdad me das asco, te está comportando como su puta._

No quería, sabía que una parte de mi decía que tenía la razón, así que sacando fuerza de no sé dónde logre empujarlo lo suficiente como para crear una gran diferencia entre ambos-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-ahora era yo quien quería una respuesta, temía que la respuesta sea la que estaba pensando. Él no me estaba viendo, su mirada estaba puesta en el piso como si esta tuviera agua y se quedó ahí-Har- quería una respuesta pero..

-Creí que me querías-eso me dejo realmente sorprendido-Creí que me amabas, no, aun lo haces- ¿cómo lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo?-Hoy fui con Rin a declararme pero me rechazo, yo ya lo sabía, aun así lo intenté- No, por favor cállate. No quería escucharlo, aunque una parte de mí se sentía feliz la otra estaba comenzando a sentir un gran asco. Las lágrimas se empezaron a juntar en mis ojos, no me importaba lo que fuera de esos muros haya una tormenta increíblemente fuerte o que tal vez mis padres se estén preguntando en donde estoy, no me importa-Creí que me amabas y harías cualquier cosa por mí- todo esto lo dijo sin siquiera dignarse a dirigirme la mirada.

_Ahí está todo, Lo vez, te lo dije._

No, no, no, no, no puede ser

Solo estaba buscando a alguien que lo haga olvidar monetariamente ese dolor por el rechazo.

-Pero yo los vi a ustedes dos…-No sé cómo hacía para seguir hablando con ese inminente nudo que se formaba en mi garganta.

-No era nada, solo sexo- lo dice como si no fuera nada.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que…-tengo que terminarlo – …que sabías de mis sentimientos?

-Desde hace un par de años- no podía creerlo, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos cual cascada. Estaba realmente impactado por esa confesión.

_Él lo sabía y aun así hizo todo eso._

-Tú-ahora soy yo quien baja mi mirada y aprieto mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos-tú sabías todo eso y aun así hiciste eso-su silencio es más que suficiente-sabías lo que sentía por ti- no más que eso-yo te amo ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo semejante?- No sé si temblaba del frio o del llanto, o una combinación de ambos-¿No pudiste al menos decirme que no? Tienes idea de lo cuanto que dolió todos estos años estar cerca de ti, ese dolor en mi pecho que nunca se iba-Le grite lo más fuerte que pude, estaba diciendo lo que por mucho tiempo estuve guardándolo en mi pecho.

_Infeliz_

-Tienes acaso una justificación para eso- ahora si levanto mi mirada y veo tus ojos que me miran con tristeza y ¿lástima?, yo no quiero eso.

-te amo- ¿qué?, acaso lo escuche bien o es otra jugada de mi mente- Te amo mucho- no, no es nada imaginario. Realmente lo dijo, aquellas palabras que por muchos años soñé en escucharlas pero jamás de esta manera.

-Deja de mentir-esto debe de ser otra broma-No juegues así con migo- una broma muy mala-¿No te vasto todo lo que me hiciste?- estoy realmente furioso.

-No es ninguna mentira-Esa mirada que pone parece tan real-Te digo la verdad, me costó mucho tiempo descubrirlo-cada palabra que decía iba acompañado de un pequeño paso hacia mí-Pensé que era Rin a quien amaba, como cuando era niño-No, cállate- Pero me di cuenta de que ese amor que sentía por el en la niñez se fue, a quién de verdad amo es a ti Makoto- está mintiendo, todo esto es una jodida y muy mala broma.

-Y para descubrirlo tuviste que hacer todo eso-no lo entiendo-Tu sabes que mientras yo como un gran estúpido andaba atrás tuyo cual perro fiel, preocupándome de ti y haciendo de oídos sordos cuando estabas con Rin-no me importaba el decir groserías, al diablo con eso-Intentando día a día reparar ese corazón que de a poco se caía en pedazos, para que tú me digas que ya lo sabías y te importo un cuerno lo que me pasaba-esto es realmente estúpido- ¿¡es eso lo que quieres decirme?!

_Maldito hijo de su gran Puta, no, él es una puta ya de por sí. ¡Golpéalo! _

-Lo siento-siento como su mano se posa en mi mejilla pero yo la quito rápidamente de- se que estás enojado y lo que hice no tiene justificación- como puede seguir hablando después de todo eso- Tienes que entenderme- No lo hago- Cuando Rin se fue dejo un gran vacío en mí, cuando volvió, realmente estaba sorprendido pues esos sentimientos que creí superar volvieron pero con menor intensidad , yo empecé a sospechar de tus sentimientos hacia mí, aun así intente hablar con él , pero él solo insistía en querer superarme, ya no reconocía a ese pequeño que una vez se me declaro bajo el árbol de cerezo-No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar con esto- hasta que un día me propuso lo de comenzar a vernos y hacer esas cosas, yo al principio me negué pero fui débil y termine por aceptar acepte- Realmente me da asco - Después de los relevos, cuando volvió a hacer como antes, con esa sonrisa y esa mirada llena de sueños, creí que al fin podría confesarme pero vino ese tal Sousuke a joderlo todo- Cómo se atreve a nombrarlo- Y vi cómo se llevaba toda la atención de Rin- vi como su cuerpo empezó a temblar enfrente mío y como lagrimas comenzaban a aproximarse en su rostro- Cuando descubrimos lo de su hombro, realmente me sentí horrible por pensar cosas muy feas de él –Pero eso no evitó que lo detestara cuando escuche en una de las tantas visitas que me hacía Rin, él dijo su nombre.

_Esto es realmente repugnante, toda esa mierda de explicación no justifica absolutamente nada lo que te hizo pasar._

-Hasta que en el viaje que hice con él a Australia, donde tuve que compartir habitación y cama con él por un error del hotel, empezamos a hablar y me di cuenta que lo único que buscaba en rin era ese calor que nunca tuve desde muy pequeño, hasta que recordé que en todo momento siempre estuviste ahí.

_Vaya que tardo._

-Siempre dándome tu apoyo y ayuda y jamás replicando nada de lo que hacía- él levanta la mirada hacia mí pero solo se encuentra con un cuerpo inmóvil, mi flequillo me tapaba mis ojos así que él no podía ver realmente en que estaba pensando, pero no era nada bueno- Me di cuenta de lo idiota que fui y reconocí que al único que amo es a ti, a la persona que siempre estuvo cerca de mí.

-¿Por eso decidieron tener sexo en mi cama?- la pregunto sonó mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, de una manera muy fría y cortante.

-Rin estaba destrozado por lo del hombro de Sousuke, así que yo solo intenté darle mi apoyo que termino en como ya pudiste ver-al principio se mostraba muy sorprendido del saber que yo sepa tal cosa, tanto que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que normalmente lo hace-pero juramos que esa sería la última vez, Makoto- una sonrisa se forma en sus labios y vuelve a levantar su mano con la intención de volver a tocar mi rostro-yo te a…-antes de que pueda terminar la frase un fuerte golpe da contra su rostro haciendo que retroceda varios metros.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-cuando Haru levanta su mirada aún muy sorprendido se encuentra con la mirada más fría y vacía que jamás creyó ver en Makoto, su sorpresa fue tanta que no le importó el que su labio, seguramente roto, este sangrando.

**Oh no**

-No vuelvas a decir esas palabras, no vuelvas a nombrar de tu sucia boca a Sousuke de esa manera- no sé qué me pasa, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, pero de alguna forma, se siente bien- ¿Quién te crees que soy? Tú puta, alguna especie de muñeco al cual puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana-mis mirada esta tan vacía como mi corazón. Podía ver su expresión de miedo pero no me importa- Por muchos años sentí un gran amor por ti pero ahora lo único que siento es asco, mucho asco-estas llorando, me pregunto cuántas veces yo lo hice por ti- No puedo creer que por un momento realmente te haya creído- lo dijo en un tono de burla mientras una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-No es mentira, es la verdad-comienzas a acercarte de nuevo-realmente te amo y siento mucho lo que te he hecho.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Qué olvide todo lo que paso para decirte como un imbécil "si, yo también te amo"- lo dije en el tono más sarcástico que pude. Veo como intestas tocarme de nuevo-No me toques- antes de que otro puñetazo impacte sobre tu rostro, mi mano alzada es detenida por la de alguien, giro mi rostro para encontrarme con unos ojos escarlata.

- Qué estás haciendo, es suficiente- lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. Pero hago caso a tu pedido y bajo mi puño, Rin se acerca a Haru y ve su labio que está muy hinchado. Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro. Le pregunta cómo está pero el solo me mira a mí ¿Cuántas veces soñé con su mirada solo puesta en mí, solo a mí?- Makoto esto no es gracioso- ja, dejo escapar una pequeña risa.

-Como si realmente te importara- Las miradas de sorpresa están puestas en ambos.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Claro que me importa- exclama el de dientes afilados- Ambos son mi amigos y me preocupo por ambos.

- Eso no lo pensaste bien cuando te revolcabas con él- ¿realmente este soy yo?- dices que te preocupas por tus amigos, pero bien que no te importo una mierda lo que sintiera yo cuando tú estabas dentro de él- aprietas los puños y labios y Haru solo se larga a llorar, ninguno despega la mirada de mi- Y no solo te importo lo que me pasara a mí, ¿verdad?- le digo en un tono acusador

Me preguntas sobre que estaba hablando, haciéndote el tonto- No pensaste en cómo se sentiría Nitori ante eso- sus ojos se abren mucho- creí que lo habías rechazado porque dijiste que estabas enamorado de Sousuke- enserio estas dos ratas no tuvieron ningún tipo de remordimiento mientras hacían esas cosas, sabiendo todas esas personas que estaban defraudando- ¿y qué hay de Sousuke?

-No te atrevas a nombrarlo- me dice en un tono amenazante, como si realmente le tuviera miedo.

-Con su hombro reventado te parece inútil para cumplir todas tus fantasías sexuales- está bien, admito que me había pasado y que tal vez merecía ese puñetazo.

-SI DICES ALGO MÁS TE JURO QUE TE REBIENTO LA CARA A GOLPES-justo al terminar cae un rayo, que coincidencia. Sin decir nada más corro del lugar, corro lo más que puedo, mi cuerpo vuelve a responderme y comienzo a cuestionarme en que fue lo que dije. No quería decir todo eso, pero un odio se apodero de mi cuerpo que simplemente no pude evitarlo.

Fin del Flash Back

Seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la calle sin mirar y fue donde la señorita Aoyama me embistió con su moto, oh que extraño…cuando comencé a llorar- hago un patético intento de parar las lágrimas mientras doy un esfuerzo bastante malo por sus caras de lo que es una sonrisa. Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos, no impactados mejor dicho, por la historia que acababa de contar el castaño, de todas las cosas jamás se imaginaron algo asi.

-Makoto-kun- me dice un Nitori al borde del llanto mientras se tira sobre mí y me da un fuerte abrazo, no puedo decirle nada pero se lo agradezco internamente. Lo abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo y escondo mi rostro en su pecho intentando callar mis sollozos pero es imposible- Está bien si quiere llorar-no sé si lo dijo para mí o para él pues tu lagrimas mojaban parte de mi ropa.

**Estas con amigos, desahógate, expulsa todo ese dolor.**

Como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando mi llanto se volvió más fuerte, parecía un bebe. La vergüenza que sentía se fue al carajo y bajo la mirada de aquellos dos simplemente me derrumbe

-Yo…Yo no tenía idea de que- la señorita Aoyama hace un intento de contener las lágrimas pero le es imposible y varias de ellas la traicionaron. Al final decidió unirse a nuestro abrazo, el único que aún se mantenía firme era Sousuke, quien tenía sus puños ya blancos y un profundo odio que intentaba salir y obligarlo a correr en ese instante hasta donde se encontraban Rin y Haruka y molerlos a golpes.

-No puedo creer que ese par de...agh, no puedo creer que realmente se atreverían a hacer algo como eso, aun sabiendo que-los pobres nudillos de Sousuke no podían estar más blancos y su mirada reflejar más desagrado y odio acumulado posible que ese.

Después de eso, Nitori dijo que se podían quedar a dormir. Aunque no lo pareciera, la casa era bastante grande, contaban con 3 habitaciones una gran sala, 2 baños, una cocina y un jardín. Todo eso para el pequeño, me sorprendí mucho aún más al saber que vivía solo.

Aoyama-san agradeció por la invitación, pero dijo ella ya tenía un lugar en donde quedarse, era un hotel, y que si no iba habría sido toda una pérdida de dinero, pero dijo que volvería temprano para saber cómo estaba. En cambio Sousuke si se quedó y durmió en una de las habitaciones.

Yo me quede en la misma habitación, le avise a mi madre y le dije que me quedaría a dormir en la casa de un amigo por un proyecto escolar, ella se mostró realmente sorprendida el que no haya hecho dicho trabajo con Haru pero no dijo nada, solo acepto y eso se lo agradezco mucho ya que si preguntaba no sabría que excusa poner.

Nitori y Sousuke se despidieron de mí y dijeron que para cualquier cosa los llamara, yo solo les dije que sí, aun no me siento muy acostumbrado a recibir tantas a tenciones de parte de esos dos. No es que me disguste, simplemente me parece extraño que de un día para otro nos volvamos tan cercanos, como si nos conociéramos desde pequeños.

No solo yo me desahogue, si no también ellos. Ambos contaron lo que se guardaron todos estos años, o al menos el pequeño kohai, y el gran repudio que tenían por las actitudes tomadas por esos dos. Sousuke se demostró gran sorpresa cuando el menor confesó lo que había sucedido con Rin y sus sentimientos hacia él.

Todas estas emociones vividas en un solo día fue bastante estresante y cansador, lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era cerrar los ojos y hacer como si todo esto fuera solo una pesadilla. Pero había algo que rondaba mi cabeza y eso era la pregunta que me había hecho mi otro yo, no sabía cuándo me lo volvería a encontrar, si es que realmente paso y no fue una alucinación, pero ya sabía la respuesta que le daría.

_Me alegro saber eso_

Antes de siquiera decir algo una luz me segó completamente la vista, de nuevo, obligándome a cerrar los ojos; para cuando la abrí me encontré en la misma habitación negra con cadenas colgando y piso de cristal.

_-¿Y bien?- _me pregunta mi otro yo quien se encontraba sentado frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y su brazo derecho apoyada en esta mientras su rostro, a su vez, estaba siendo apoyada en dicha mano. Los dedos de su otra mano se encontraban moviéndose sobre el piso produciendo un sonido como de espera y con una sonrisa que no podía disimular.

A su lado, parada, se encontraba Mizuky con una sonrisa, pero esta era más bien de apoyo.

_-Vamos apresúrate, sabes que no te podemos retener mucho tiempo_- alega el chico mientras yo solo asiento y de forma firme le respondo

-Si- de alguna manera siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto

-¿_Si qué?-_su sonrisa se agranda más y el movimiento de sus dedos se vuelve más rápido.

- Si acepto, quiero que este dolor se vaya y jamás vuelva- mi tono sonó más de desesperado de lo que esperaba- Te libero de tus ataduras. Y como si se tratara de alguna especie de orden, la cadena que colgaba del cuello de mi otro yo se liberó y subió hasta perderse con las otras cadenas.

-_Sabe_s-me decía mientras se quitaba el collar negro- _esta decisión ya la sabía, después de todo somos tú- _me dice como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¿Entonces si sabías por que no te quitaste esa cosa solo?- en verdad llegaba a molestarme esa actitud suya- Se bien que él dijo todas esas cosas y golpeo a Haru fuiste tú-alegue en un tono bastante acusador mientras me cruzaba los brazos.

Su sonrisa me recuerda mucho a la del gato Cheshire de Alicia.

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no fue divertido-dice mientras se acerca a mi sin negar nada- Lograste liberar todas esas sensaciones que por mucho tiempo las tuviste escondidas y se sintió genial, no me mientas, recuerda que no puedes de todos modos- dice ya cerca de mí y su rostro forma una sonrisa zorruna.

No niego nada, no vale la pena.

**Admítelo Tachi-chan**- dice Mizuky mientras libera una pequeña carcajada**- Fue bastante divertido ver cómo le cerraste la boca a ese tal delfín.**

_-Otra vez ese estúpido nombre-_ antes de que una pelea de origen se adelanta y dice- _De todas formas eso que paso lo causaste tu-_ al mirar mi expresión de no entender nada prosigue a explicar-_Si lo admito, soy culpable de ese comportamiento que liberaste, pero quien logro que todo esto fuera posible fuiste tú-_ me señala con su dedo y con la otra toma mi mejilla y la acaricia con su pulgar-_Yo solo hago lo que me pides, y tú me pediste que lo detenga y eso hice- De todas formas la cadena no la puedo liberar yo solo, así que el efecto duro unos momentos, si no- _Su expresión sevolvió bastante macabra_- Te juro que hacia callar también a ese pelirrojo._

**-Tranquilo que eso no iba a pasar-**dice la chica ante mi mirada de espanto y, aunque la cinta cubría sus ojos, se podía notar que le estaba viendo de manera acusatoria a mi otro yo-** yo no lo permitiría**_._

_-Era broma, no sería capaz-_dijo en un tono inocente- _bueno ahora, el que se quedara más tiempo en este sitio haciendo compañía a Mizuky serás tú._

**-Esto será divertido Tachi-san- **dice aplaudiendo con las manos.

_-No creerás que solo por haberme liberado todo desaparecerá- me dijo- yo no soy mago, aparte que el que esta sufriendo es tu pobre alma y de eso yo no me ocupo._

-¿Entonces todo esto fue por nada?- empezaba a cuestionarme sobre si fue una buena idea esto.

_- No seas ignorante, antes tú estabas halla exponiéndote a todos los daños que te daban sin un escudo para protegerte de ellos-_soltó mi mejilla para poner un dedo sobre él- _Ahora que me tienes a mí, yo seré tu escudo, muestras tú estás aquí, o mejor dicho, tú alma está aquí con Mizu recuperándose, yo estaré haya afuera haciendo de escudo._

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que dure eso?

_-Tranquilo que durara el tiempo en que tu alma se recupera, cuando esto pase yo me iré- _me dice.

Eso sonaba muy fácil.

_-lo vez, y tú hacías tanto quilombo-_ lo dice mientras hace movimientos con las manos que acompaña la frase, pero al ver mi rostro dice-_ tranquilo se lo que piensas, todas las acciones que haga serán a base de su aceptación o no, digamos que esto realmente no afecta en nada en tu vida _cotidiana-Eso me tranquiliza mucho y contesta varios de mis interrogatorios-Mientras_ tú estás haciendo tu vida como siempre- _dice para luego apuntar mi pecho _-tu alma se recupera y cuando aparece algo que perjudique esto yo aparezco, lo ves, es muy sencillo._

Eso parecía, pero había algo que no me cerraba-¿Qué pasara con tigo cuando mi alma se recupere?

_-Una vez que tu alma esta recuperada, tal vez me vaya, o tal vez me quede-_ Responde a mi pregunta-_ Depende de lo que decidas._

-¿De lo que decida?, a qué te refieres- pregunto.

_- Con un alma restaurada, más un corazón fuerte, es igual a que ya no me necesitaras para protegerte ya que podrás hacerlo por ti mismo-_dice de los más feliz, además agrega-_ y eso es muy buen._

-**¿qué dices tachi-san?-**dice Mizu y extiende su mano-**tenemos un trato**

**-**_Antes de aceptar tendrías que saber que a ahora tu alma será la que lleve esta correa- _me extiende el collar que antes se había sacado-_ No es nada grave, tan solo alguien debe tomar el lugar y para asegurarnos que tu alma este bien protegida, le pondremos esto._

Yo solo tomo su mano y acepto, tomo el collar negro y me lo pongo en el cuello para ver como una cadena sale del techo y se una al collar, solo que esta vez es más grande. Lo mismo pasa con mis pies.

Después de eso una luz vuelve a segarme y solo escucho a mi otro yo decir

_Dejaste la máscara caer pequeño Pierrot, ya no tienes porque sufrir más por culpa de ellos. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de todo._

Luego todo se volvió negro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, a la maquinita (gabi, por cierto muchas gracias por tu ayuda) a mi nos ayuda mucho. Tenía pensado responder aquí todos los review pero se me haría muy largo, así que prometo hacerlo en el próximo o por privado .

Para quienes aún no les haya quedado del todo claro quien carajo es ese otro Makoto voy a explicarlo dando un ejemplo. Estoy muy seguro que todas/os alguna vez en su vida han viste a una persona, ya sea en la vida real o anime, que fue muy lastima de forma más psicológica qué física. Ya sea por una cosa menor, como el que tu novio/a te haya engañado, o por algo más serio; normalmente estas personas crean una especie de "escudo alrededor de su corazón" para evitar que otra persona la lastime que casi siempre es adquiriendo una personalidad fría y cortante, y que normalmente muestran su verdadero yo a esas personas que les tiene en verdad son muy especiales, si tú eres una de esas personas siéntete honrada, si mal no recuerdo a estas personas se las conoce como Dandere o Kuudere… Bueno, ese "escudo" es el otro Makoto, no estoy diciendo que Makoto se va a convertir en uno de estos estereotipos ….

Ya han visto que Mako-kun no demuestra ese tipo personalidades, creo yo haber dejado entender, solo que a diferencia de los otros, este escudo está hecho con los verdaderos y profundos sentimientos de Makoto que están guardados bajo 7 llaves (?)

En los próximos capítulos veremos de qué forma actúa este escudo ante ciertas personas y cómo reaccionan y los demás al verlo, ya que no solo es en actitud, sino también en apariencia, además que esto influenciara en ciertas personas….bueno ya, mucho spoiler

Una última cosita, aun no se a que se dedicaran Makoto, Sousuke y Nitori. Para Makoto estoy entre un bombero, profesor de natación o médico. Sousuke entre un médico, entrenador (se me hizo tierno cuando ayudaba a Nitori) o empresario y sobre Nitori no tengo la más pálida idea, así que si tienen propuestas con gusto las escucharemos. Tal vez haga que formen una banda y punto.

Ya, los dejo libre

Chao


	5. Chapter 5

Ya saben, los personajes de Free no me pertenecen, es horrible la sensación T-T

Maquinita ¿qué piensas de la campaña con voz y voto?

Maquinita: ¿qué campaña?

La que muchas autoras apoyan. Esa de que si le das a favorito y no comentas es lo mismo que te manoseen la teta y corran.

Maquinita: te tocan las chichis D:

Sep, osea, LA TETA

Maquinita: deeeeem eso está mal…

Si, te manosean la teta…LOS PESONES D:

Maquinita: no quiero que toquen mis chichis…...tal vez e.e (?

._.

De todas formas yo apoyo esta campaña, COMENTA aunque sea una simple palabra

Eso ayuda mucho a los escritores aunque no lo creas, tu eres especial y tu opinión vale mucho :3

Las palabras que están en _cursiva_ es de Mako-kun y la que está en **negrita **de Mizu.

Contestando a unos review que no lo puedo hacer por privado.

**Kisetachibana**: muchas gracias jajajja, espero que sigas disfrutando. Estoy pensando seriamente sobre hacer soumako, ya que si lo hago, pareciera que por ley tengo que hacer rinharu y eso no…pero voy a ver como transcurre todo, sobre el momotori tampoco estoy segura NO ESTO SEGURA DE NADA D: Muchas gracias por todos esos comentario como yo33 y como ahora y lamento no poder responder antes u.u

**ao-ki:** yo tampoco tengo nada contra ellos….. Sousuke y Ai tendrán papeles muuuy importante.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Adiós**

Hoy, por fin, llego el día en el que me iré de aquí. La felicidad es tanta que no me puedo contener, al fin logre hacer todos los exámenes y todos aprobé con una calificación casi perfecta. Hace dos días exactamente me dieron mi título de graduado y hoy es el día en subiré al tren con destino hacia tokio para comenzar mi nueva vida.

_Felicidades_ _pierreta, serás todo un universitario en un par de días._

**Ya deja de molestarlo, felicidades tachi-san**

Gracias- respondo. Aun se me hace todo bastante extraño para ser verdad, hace tan solo una semana estas voces me volvían loco, y aun lo hacen, pero desde que paso eso, me han empezado a caer mejor de alguna forma, sus presencias ahora ya no me incomodan como antes aunque el sarcasmo innecesario por parte de mako-kun y sus apodos son algo que aún no me cae del todo. Aun así son buena compañía, incluso hasta ciento que están caminando alado mío en este mismo instante, es extraño.

En estos momentos me dirijo hacia el centro para encontrarme con Aiichirou o como yo lo llamo cariñosamente Aii, me pidió que lo ayudase a comprar algo aunque me dijo que exactamente, no llevaba puesto el uniforme sino unos simples pantalones y una remera mitad negra y mitad azul de forma horizontal y unas cómodas zapatillas negras.

Desde que paso lo del accidente, si hay que rescatar algo bueno es que mi relación con Ai y Sousuke se fortaleció más, tenemos la confianza suficiente como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres sin honorifico y eso ya es un gran paso. Lo mismo con Reo-san, a la mañana siguiente ya me sentía mejor aún así el dolor no se iba, el cuerpo me dolía mucho pero era algo que podía ignorarlo a comparación de ayer.

Cuando desperté tarde un poco en recordar lo que había pasado, pero justo llega Aii con una bandeja con lo que sería mi desayuno, realmente no quería que se tomara las molestias aun así el insistió, después de una pequeña discusión sobre "no tenía por qué hacer esto" acepte la comida y la comí toda, no había cenado nada y el hambre me estaba matando. Aii cocina realmente delicioso, le pregunte si lo hizo él y me dijo que sí, pero que no lo hizo todo él, Sousuke había preparado el jugo que me tome junto con unas pastillas para calmar el dolor de cabeza y Reo-san, quien había llegado muy temprano preguntando por mi estado, había salido a comprar las cosas para mi desayuno.

Cuando Aii estaba por llevar la bandeja, aparecieron Sousuke y Reo y me hicieron compañía por un largo rato junto con Aii, hablamos sobre muchas cosas hasta que se hizo tarde y cada uno se fue a su casa, eso incluye a Sousuke y a mí, todos se negaron al principio por mi estado, pero yo no quería causar más problemas, aunque Sousuke y yo estemos a ya casi graduados, yo más que él y Reo estuviera de visita, Aii tenía que estudiar y como se preocupó por mí no había ni tocado sus libros y no me voy a perdonar si el interrumpe sus estudios por mi culpa. Es por eso que llegada la tarde, y con la ayuda de Reo y Sousuke, me fui a mi casa donde le conté una pequeña mentira a mis padres sobre que resbale por eso tenía un feo moretón en la cabeza y varios cortes.

Aunque ya no esté en la casa de Nitori, él me enviaba mensajes y de vez en cuando recibía uno de Sousuke o de Reo, aun no sé cómo consiguió mi número.

Al llegar al lugar al lugar lo busco con la mirada y lo encuentro sentado en una banca, me voy hasta donde se encuentra y lo saludo, el ahora capitán de Samezuka llevaba uno short gris de color oscuro que llegaba hasta las rodillas, una remera blanca con la frase imagina tu historia escrita en inglés, eh mejorado mucho con el idioma o lo suficiente como para aprobar la materia sin ayuda.

Hola, Aii- lo saludo con una sonrisa-espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

Ma-mako-oto…-mi nombre poco a poco se escucha más débil y un lindo sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, yo solo suelto una pequeño risa- No s-se ría, para mi sigue siendo muy difícil llamarlo por el nombre- exclama, aunque de repente su rostro toma un color aún más rojizo- Ya le eh dicho que no me llame así-su cara es un tomate, la primera vez que lo llame así estábamos con Sousuke y su cara se puso igual y realmente me preocupe pues creí que estaba enfermo pero Sousuke que no me preocupaba era algo normal en él y más cuando uno lo dice con tanta confianza-No, no espere nada, hace unos minutos llegue- ya más calmado me responde- de todas formas vamos- yo solo asiento la cabeza.

Comenzamos a caminar y visitamos diversas tiendas, cada vez que le preguntaba que era lo que buscaba exactamente me decía que era una sorpresa aunque por su cara estaba muy seguro que nisiquiera él lo sabía. Mientras que observaba como Nitori se volvía a meter en otra tienda pero esta vez de ropa me di cuenta de que en el negocio que estaba alado tenían unos llaveros para el celular y había uno en específico que me gustaba mucho que tenía la forma de una pequeña orca con una estrella de color verde, una lástima que no llevaba dinero conmigo en estos momentos.

-¿Que hoy no era su festival?- doy un salto y un grito no muy masculino para darme cuenta que quien dijo eso era el pequeño de cabello plateado-Lo siento, lo asuste- se disculpa el menor con una cara de arrepentimiento.

-N-no, no pasa nada-digo mientras recupero el aliento.

_Miedos, eso hay que mejorarlo._

-¿Podrías repetir la pregunta?- hago como que no escuche eso.

-Pregunte si hoy no era que se realizaba el festival su escuela-el festival, lo había olvidado.

-Sí, hoy se realiza pero yo no iré-no puedo- El tren sale a las siete y justo a esa hora comienza el festival- su cara se ve algo triste- si estuviera en la escuela debería estar ayudando con los últimos preparativos-ahora que lo pienso- de seguro Nagisa y Rei deben de estar halla en estos momentos poniendo su mejor esfuerzo-una sonrisa algo triste salió y Nitori se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento-se disculpó el menor y agacho la cabeza- Si no fuera por mi culpa en estos momentos estaría disfrutando los últimos momentos con sus amigos, además de seguro aún tiene cosas que hacer antes de su viaje- exclama aún más culpable- y yo le estoy sacando su tiempo y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza y desordeno su cabello suavemente, en verdad su cabello es muy suave como el de un gatito. Él levanta su mirada y pareciera que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

-No te preocupes Aii, si estoy aquí es por decisión propia- no voy a mentirle, el que este aquí es mi culpa no suya- Además me gusta pasar tiempo con tigo, es divertido- eso hace que la culpa del menor se vaya y un adorable sonrojo adorne sus mejillas- De todos modos yo no tengo nada que hacer allá, yo ya termine mi parte además Nagisa y Rei me prometieron que estaría a tiempo para despedirse por eso intentan terminar todo lo mas rápido posible- recordar ese momento en que el explosivo rubio me amenazo con que cosas malas me pasarían si no lo esperaba y cierto chico de gafas lo retara, hizo que agrandara mi sonrisa-Espero que tu también puedas ir, sería triste irme sin haberme despido de ustedes- una sonrisa se forma en los labios y sus ojos brillan como dos perlas- pues bien, los estaré esperando a ti a Sousuke, quisiera también saludar a Reo-san pero ya se fue- La morena había partido ayer de nuevo a su hogar que resultaba ser Tokio, así que al contarle que planeaba estudiar allí me dijo que cuando este halla me invitaría a cenar como forma de disculpa por casi matarme…

- Ahora que lo pienso, Yamazaki-sempai me pregunto si estará bien se metió en un gran problema- tal parece que Nitori aún le da pena llamar a Yamazaki por su nombre, esperen, dijo problema.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- retire mi mano de su cabeza.

-No sé muy bien como sucedió, pero hace unos días a Momo-kun y yo nos tuvimos que quedar hasta tarde porque nos tocaba la limpieza del salón y cuando volvíamos- dice- pasamos frente al dormitorio que comparte Rin-sempai con Yamazaki-sempai , Momo-kun al escuchar la vos de Yamazaki-sempai había decidido en abrir la puerta y saludarlo ya que desde que Yamazaki-sempai se graduó son pocas las veces que lo hemos visto en Samezuka- el pequeño recuerda como las pocas veces que lo vieron son casi siempre para ayudarlo con su entrenamiento y darle algunos consejos a su equipo- Yo intente detenerlo pero no pude, entonces cuando abrió la puerta nos encontramos con una habitación completamente desordenada y los sempai peleando entre si, pero no de la forma amistosa con la que suelen hacerlo, sino más bien de forma seria- exclama con horror mientras recuerda la escena- a Rin-sempai le estaba sangrando la nariz y tenía varios golpes lo mismo para Yamazaki-sempai, su labio estaba roto y ambos estaban en el piso dándose golpes sin siquiera tomarnos en cuenta- Ai recuerda como sus sempai tenían una pelea como perro y gato y ninguno parecía querer detenerse- entonces Momo-kun entro eh intento detenerlos pero solo se ganó varios golpes, sabía que no podría hacer nada entonces pedí ayuda y vinieron otros estudiantes a intentar detenerlos- una expresión de amargura y tristeza refleja su rostro – cuando lograron separarlos castigaron a Rin-sempai y a Yamazaki-sempai, al estar ya graduado, no tenia nada más que hacer en la institución es por eso que le prohibieron que vuelva en lo que queda del año – No entiendo que paso, pero estoy seguro que la culpa la tiene Rin-sempai- se que esta enojado- debió de haberle dicho o hacerle algo muy malo a Yamazaki-sempai porque estoy seguro que el jamás reaccionaria así porque si- de repente su rostro se vuelve triste y aparta la mirada- si no hubiera sido tan cobarde tal vez hubiera podido decir algo para que no echaran de esa manera a Yamazaki o tal vez hubiera ayudado a Momo-kun para que no quedara tan lastimado, de todos modos Rin-sempai no ha vuelto a hablar con nadie desde entonces.

- No eres cobarde- le digo con cariño, intenta replicarme pero o le contesto- supiste donde están tus límites y pediste ayuda, eso no es de cobarde, cobarde seria si no hubieras hecho nada- aun así su mirada sigue siendo triste.

- Aun así, sé muy bien que esto tiene metido a Nanase-san- lo último lo dijo en susurro pero aun así logre escucharlo y aunque no me guste esa posibilidad también la estaba pensando-¿ha vuelto a hablar con él Makoto?- su mirada se unió con la mía, la verdad esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido.

- No, intente estar lo más alejado de él posible- le respondí- eh estado huyendo de él- un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos.

- Mejor hablemos de otra cosa- me dice el kohai-¿ya tiene todo listo? ¿Vivirá en un departamento?

-Si, ayer termino de hacer mis valijas y si, viviré en un departamento y compartiré el piso con una viejo amigo- el incómodo momento de hace unos minutos empezó a irse- Mira, ¿quieres un helado?- le pregunte al ver una pequeña heladería y el asintió, compre dos helados uno de chocolate para mí y otro de vainilla para él.

El resto de la mañana paso tranquila, Nitori logro comprar lo que estaba buscando pero no quiso mostrármelo. Fuimos a ver una película y nos sentamos en los bancos del parque a platicar, en verdad me divertí mucho, Aii hacia expresiones muy graciosas o volvía su cara de color de un tomate cuando lo llamaba así. Cuando llego el momento de irse, me prometió que estaría en unas horas en el aeropuerto y después de eso cada uno se dirigió a su casa.

Son exactamente las seis menos veinte de la tarde y me estoy dirigiendo con mi familia hacia la estación de tren, mi padre insistió en que lleguemos temprano pues nunca esta demás ser precavido. Nagisa y Rei aparecieron unos minutos después de que llegásemos al lugar, ambos vestidos con unas hermosas yukatas pues tenían planeado disfrutar del festival más tarde, la de Rei era una morada y la de Nagisa era de un color amarillo pálido con pequeños diseños en color anaranjado.

Un poco más tarde aparecieron Aii y Sousuke, el menor llevaba unos pantalones, una camisa azul desabotonada y debajo de esta una remera blanca que tenía impresa una cara bastante perturbadora, además de unas zapatillas también azules; Sousuke llevaba unos jean oscuro, una remera y unas zapatillas negras. Tenía un pequeño corte sobre si labio y unos par de moretones aunque no eran muy visibles.

Mis padres se fueron para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien para mi viaje y me dejaron con mis hermanos quienes estaban vestidos también con sus yukatas.

-Mako-chan-me llamo Nagisa-¿Dónde están Haru-chan y Rinrin?

Un escalofrió me recorre levemente y Aii y Sousuke se dan cuenta- Ellos…- no podía decirle que nisiquiera les dije sobre mi vuelo porque no quiero verlos a ninguno de los dos- No lo se- lo dije bajo la intenta mirada de Nagisa.

-moooo, ¿no le habrá pasado algo? – pregunta de forma preocupada.

-Tal vez Haruka-sempai y Rin-sempai tenían cosas que hacer- dice Rei.

-Pero que cosa seria tan importante como para venirse a despedir de un amigo- le recrimina Nagisa a Rei- esta es tal vez la última vez que lo volvamos a ver y….quizás…nunca nos volvamos a ver…- el entusiasmo del rubio poco a poco fue desapareciendo para ponerlo en su estado de tristeza.

- Onii-chan ¿no te volveremos a ver jamás?- me preguntan mis hermanos con lágrimas en sus grandes ojos

-Rin tenia practica-hablo Sousuke- dijo que no podía venir pero que le mandaba saludos Makoto- a nadie se le paso por alto que Sousuke no lo llamo por el apellido pero no dijeron nada.

-No te preocupes Nagisa, además Haru ya se ha despedido de mi- le dije con una sonrisa al menor – además seguiremos en contacto ¿verdad?- le digo no solo a Nagisa, sino también a Rei quien estaba intentando calmar al rubio y le muestro mi celular- Ustedes también- digo a mis hermanos mientras me agacho para quedar a su misma altura- los vendré y ustedes me podrán visitar a mí- mis hermanitos solo exclaman un fuerte si y saltan a abrazarme asiéndome prometer que los iría a visitar.

- Atención señores pasajeros, el tren acaba de arrimar a la estación, por favor tengan cuidado al abordarlo muchas gracias- junto en ese momento llegaron mis padres, mi madre me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba y me dijo que me cuidara mientras me entregara una caja que dijo que contenía comida que ella había preparado esta mañana para mí, se lo agradecí mucho. Mi padre también se despidió y tomo a mis hermanos que no parecía querer soltarme, les prometí que apenas llegara los llamaría.

Cuando estaba por saludar a mis amigos, Nagisa salta sobre mí y me da un abrazo que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio.

-Maaako-chan cuídate mucho- dice entre medio del llanto.

-Nagisa no haga eso, Makoto-sempai tiene que irse y le esta mojando la ropa- dice rei en forma de regaño pero él tampoco puede dejar de llorar- Mucha suerte Makoto-sempai.

Cuando Nagisa se baja y empieza una discusión con Rei, Nitori se me acerca para despedirse y aunque trate no puede aguantar las lágrimas, ente lagrimas me entrega una pequeña bolsita.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto cuando ya tengo la bolsa en mi mano.

-E-es un regalo..p-para usted e-ess…- hace un intento por explicarme pero al ver la dificultad que tiene Sousuke dice.

-Es un regalo para ti, es por eso que Nitori pidió que fueras esta mañana a acompañarlo, era para comprarte un regalo sin que dieras cuenta- me explica.

-Asi que eso era…que lindo- digo cuando abro la caja, me encuentro con el llavero que tiene una orca con una estrella verde que había visto esta mañana- Aii muchas gracias, no debiste- le digo mientras pongo mi mano sobre su cabeza como esta mañana.

- Espero que te vaya bien Makoto- dice Sousuke en su monótono tono pero con un extraño brillo en sus ojos- Cuídate, no querrás que te vuelvan a chocar- dice esto último muy bajo para que mis padres no lo oigan.

-Gracias-le digo- pero el que debería cuidarse eres tú, no deberías seguir metiéndote en peleas de niños a tu edad- se sorprende pero rápidamente mira a Nitori quien solo mira para otro lado.

-Lo intentare- me dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de eso tomo mis maletas y subo al tren, este comienza a moverse entonces me siento en un lugar que tenga ventana rápidamente y desde ahí sigo saludando a mi familia y amigos hasta que los pierdo de la vista. Me siento en el asiento y saco mi celular junto con mis audífonos y me los pongo mientras veo por la ventana el paisaje que me ofrece Iwatobi, logro ver fuegos artificiales y asumo que son los del festival, una sonrisa un tanto melancólica y unas cuantas lagrimas se asoman por mis ojos

Si quieres llorar hazlo.

-No-agradezco que nadie se sienta alado mío y que en la cabina no hayan muchos pasajeros y los que están, están metidos en sus asuntos-Ya no más- me seco las lágrimas y subo el volumen a la música. Estoy triste por dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar de nuevo en otra ciudad, dejar a mi familia, mis amigos, el lugar que me vio crecer. Es triste dejarlo todo, pero esos recuerdos los atesoro con mi vida como lo más preciado y jamás los olvidare. Tampoco me da miedo afrontar lo que me espera, es más, estoy muy ansioso de llegar.

_Estoy muy orgulloso de ti._

**Tachi-san ha madurado mucho.**

Una pequeña isa escapa de mis labios, la música es interrumpida por un mensaje.

_De: Kisumi _

"_¿Estas viniendo?"_

Le respondo que.

Acabo de subirme al tren. Muchas gracias por dejarme vivir con vos Kisumi, espero no ocacionar molestias.

Le envió el mensaje y al momento recibo la respuesta.

_De: Kisumi_

"_Oh está bien, pero avísame cuando estés cerca para buscarte en la estación ;)_

_Ya te dije que no es nada, es todo un honor tenerte como compañero"_

Le respondo con un simple gracias y que cuando este cerca lo llamare, después eso no recibo más mensajes y me propongo a seguir viendo por la ventana, la luna está en su máximo punto junto con las estrellas que alumbran la noche y sin darme quedo profundamente dormido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola pos ¿qué tal, no tarde mucho verdad? :'D

Lo siento, tuve un montón de problemas esta semana. Lo bueno es que me fue bien en los exámenes, lo malo es que no estaré en centro de estudiantes u.u

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dan la fuerza para seguir como la de un jedai (? :3

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Kisumi *tira papelitos al aire*

Espero que no se hayan hecho problema en la parte del mensaje, no tenía ni idea de cómo escribirlo, espero que lo haya hecho bien

Lamento si encuentran algún horror ortográfico o si por ahí encuentran la palabra avión, al principio pensé en que Makotito debía viajar en avión pero después me acorde que en las dos temporadas jamás vi un aeropuerto, solo la estación de tren entonces lo cambie a las apuradas

Descubrí el nombre perfecto para describir a Mako-kun Doppelgänger_**, **_es una palabra Alemana y su mejor traducción seria "gemelo malvado" si quieren saber más pueden buscarlo en Wikipedia XD

Gracias por todo

Bai bai


	6. Chapter 6

**KiseTachibana**: hndiehbidref muchas gracias, tu sigue dando ideas que todo sirve e inspira :D Lo de Kuroko no Basuke si, si lo conozco no lo termine de ver pero aprovechare las vacaciones para terminarlo. Según una amiga que vio hasta el manga termino QnQ con muchos feels.

Sobre lo del Aokaga, lo siento pero no me gusta mucho esa pareja. Me gusta más el KuroKaga o el Aokise, me parece hermoso la pareja de la rubia y el negro e.e , el aokaga es más como mi Brotp aunque tal vez llegue a escribir uno solo para ti porque me agradas :3 (?

Las palabras en _cursiva_ son las de Mako-kun y las en **negrita** la de Mizu.

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen, ni la novela, ni el anime, ni la música ni NADA *llora en un rincón*

Perdonen los horrores que puedan encontrar

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ma…Makoto….Makoto despierta…

El castaño ni se inmutaba a los llamados.

-No me dejas otra opción, Vamos- dijo mientras habría la ventana haciendo que la luz le pegara en el rostro al castaño- es un bonito día aparte llegaremos tarde- al ver que el otro no estaba cooperando pues se tapó con las sabanas, se acercó y se las saco dejando totalmente invulnerable.

-Nnnn…-intentaba cubrirse con sus brazos- cinco minutos…

- Pareces un niño que no quiere ir a la escuela- pronuncio mientras veía los intentos fallidos del otro para que la luz no le llegue- adorable- la sonrisa que tenía solo se agrando – vamos arriba que ya es tarde- se acerca hasta la orca y deposita un suave beso sobre uno de sus brazos haciendo que su dueño lo bajara levemente para verlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras veía directamente a la cara de la persona que lo había despertado, la cual se encontraba muy cerca, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos pues aún no se acostumbraba a la luz y su cara detonaba su cansancio. Pero todo esto desapareció por arte de magia cuando su compañero le dijo la hora- ¡¿Qué?!- de un salto se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño- Kisumi porque no me levantaste antes- grito desde el baño.

- Lo intente pero te veías tan tranquilo- y lindo- durmiendo que no me atreví a interrumpir ese momento- como respuesta el pelirosa solo obtuvo otra queja del peli oliva- De todas formas si no te hubieras quedado hasta tarde habrías escuchado tu despertador – le dice mientras camina hasta apoyarse alado de la puerta del baño.

- Quería adelantar trabajos- menciona mientras abre la puerta del baño- tu sabes que la universidad me tiene…- antes de que pudiera terminar su boca fue sellada por los labios del de ojos violetas- Kisumi- exclamo un avergonzado Makoto con un sonrojo adornando su rostro que tuvo como respuesta una sonrisa de parte del otro.

-Beso de buenos días- dice sin más- ya sé que la universidad te tiene ocupado, a mí también, pero no es bueno que te quedes hasta tarde.

- lo que sea, podrías salir de mi habitación- aún se encuentra avergonzado y no quería comenzar su mañana con un acoso sexual- tengo que cambiarme.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, terminarías más rápido- le dice el pelirosa con una sonrisa zorruna.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo solo gracias- le dice el Tachibana mayor al borde la histeria con un sonrojo bastante notorio que si no fuera porque esta no es la primera vez que lo ve así, pensaría que es algo serio.

- Ok- dice sin más Kisumi mientras sale por la habitación.

Makoto deja salir un suspiro intentando calmarse, mientras lleva una mano hasta sus labios recordando lo que paso hace unos instantes haciendo que su sonrojo volviese.

-No entiendo por qué hace eso.

_Hoy es por los buenos días, la otra vez en ingles porque confundió su propio nombre. No me jodas pierreta. _

-Kisumi solo es un poco distraído es todo- le responde el castaño- Además no es la primera vez que lo hace, cuando éramos niños también bromeaba de esa manera, ya estoy acostumbrado.

_Si, besar a un amigo es muy normal. Distraído, en serio, él o tú. O no será que si lo sepas pero solo lo estás negando aunque ya son bastante obvias sus intenciones. _

-No sé a qué te refieres- le replica intentando cambiar de tema.

**La hora**

-Cierto- rápidamente abre su placar y toma lo primero que encuentra que consiste en una simple remera con el diseño de una orca mitad esquelética y unos jean desgastados con una pequeña que salía de donde se suponía que tendría que estar el cinturón hasta el bolsillo, se ata las zapatillas y acomoda su pelo llevándose algunos mechones detrás de su oreja izquierda dejando ver tres pendientes, uno pequeño de color negro en la parte inferior y los otros dos que cuelgan en la parte superior. También se puso su muñequera que se asemejaba mucho a un cinturón negro, incluso tenía una hebilla y unas tachas.

_Apresúrate. _

Corre hasta la sala donde se encuentra Kisumi esperándolo ya con las maletas listas, Kisumi llevaba puesto remera con la palabra Kiss me, un pantalón de jean y unas zapatillas moradas.

-Vámonos- le dice con una sonrisa y su sonrojo ya no tan notorio a lo cual el otro pregunta si no va a comer nada- es tarde, comprare algo para comer allá- no muy convencido acepta. Cada uno toma las maletas que contenían lo suficiente para un fin de semana y a las corridas llegaron al lugar.

-Miren la hora que es, donde demonios se suponían que estaban- exclama una muy enojada Reo, tenía puesto unas bermudas de color oscuro junto con una blusa y sobre esta un chaleco sin mangas que tenía cuatro tachitas en cada hombro y en sus pies unas botas negras. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

-Lo sentimos mucho fue mi culpa, me quede dormido- le explicaba mientras intentaba reponerse de la corrida.

-Ya, ya no te enojes Reo-chan- dice una segunda voz femenina que, a diferencia de la primera, esta estaba calmada y era más aguda- Nosotras hace poco llegamos también, Reo no se acordaba donde dejo su maleta- les dice mientras a Reo le sale un sutil sonrojo.

Hikari tenía una blusa de color melocotón y una pollera marrón, llevaba un pequeño bolso con la forma de una cara de un gato blanco bastante lindo y en sus pies unas sandalias. Su corto cabello caía en cascada sobre sus hombros con una pequeña trenza que sobresalía de un lado.

-Hikari- le responde a la susodicha mientras que esta solo se ríe.

-Aun así, Yamazaki y Nitori ya deben de estar ella y sería muy malo hacer que sigan esperando- Todos aceptaron conociendo el temperamento del mayor, quien, aunque no diga nada se puede percibir esa aura asesina y de molestia que emana de él.

Pov Makoto

Estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás, alado mío se encontraba Kisumi hablando con Reo y Hikari. Reo estaba sentada como copiloto y Hikari era quien conducía, el auto era de ella, regalo de Reo por su cumpleaños con la excusa de que una chicha de veinte años tan distraída como ella no puede seguir llegando tarde a asuntos importantes o aceptar que la lleven desconocidos además de tener licencia para conducir. Claramente Hikari al principio no lo acepto pero gracias a las insistencias de Reo lo acepto, desde entonces ella se convirtió en nuestra chofer personal, claro que cuando no se encontraba ocupada. Aunque yo sé que fue por otra cosa.

Hikari Nagasawa es una chica de 22 años, de pelo color chocolate y ojos de igual color, es más pequeña que Reo. Es una chica bastante cariñosa y femenina pero algo torpe, se olvida con facilidad de las cosas o se le caen, es muy confiada en las personas además de tener grande atributos. Por lo que ella y Reo nos contó, no tuvo una infancia muy feliz; su padre los abandono a ella, cuando tenía ocho años, y a su hermano mayor, quien en ese momento tendría catorce años, al cuidado de su enferma madre. Su hermano pasó a ser el hombre de la casa donde empezó a trabajar para intentar pagar los medicamentos de su madre y los demás gastos de la casa, además de preocuparse de la escuela. La medre de Hikari era hija única y los pocos amigos que tenían ayudaban con lo que podían. Hikari despertaba por las mañanas, a veces lo hacía sola u otras veces lo hacia su hermano, cuando eso pasaba se iban juntos al colegio y eran los momentos más felices para ella, en la escuela la única amiga que tenía era Reo quien la protegía de las demás personas que la molestaban. Cuando llegaba a su casa saludaba a su madre que se encontraba en cama y le contaba lo que había aprendido, después se iba a hacer la tarea y esperaba la llegada de su hermano, así era todas los días hasta que, cuando cumplió los doce años la enfermedad de su madre empeoro y se cobró su vida, su hermano, Ikuya, había cumplido los dieciocho años y consiguió la custodia de su hermana aunque esto le costó la beca a una buena universidad. La universidad de Ikuya no se encontraba en el país, sus notas fueron tan perfectas que se ganó una beca para estudiar medicina en el extranjero que tenía gastos como el transporte y la comida pagados, lastimosamente el pasaje era solo para una persona y comprar otro requería de mucho dinero, dejar sola a su hermana no estaba en sus planes por lo tanto decidió rechazarla y estudiar en una universidad pública que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde vivían.

Muchos querían a Ikuya y tenían grandes expectativas de él, pero al saber que el rechazo de la beca fue por culpa de su hermana no hizo más que aumentaran el odio que le tenían a esta, tanto compañeros de Hikari, profesores como así los propios compañeros de Ikuya se las arreglaban para molestarla pero ella jamás le conto sobre esto a su hermano, aunque el sospechaba.

Ikuya s se enamoró de una compañera que estudiaba con él, quien era extranjera y le propuso viajar con ella y su hermano a Estados Unidos para perfeccionarse en su carrera y terminar sus últimos años allá, el varias veces negó la oferta pues no quería dejar a su hermana y toda su vida que ya había construido, pero Hikari ya había cumplido sus dieciochos años y fue aceptada en la universidad de Tokio. Ella realmente quería que su hermano aceptara la oferta pues no quería que dejara pasar una gran oportunidad de nuevo por su culpa por eso luego de muchos ruegos e intentos logro convencer a su hermano. Actualmente está viviendo allá, se graduó con honores y consiguió rápidamente un trabajo en la gran ciudad, está casado y tiene un hijo aunque al parecer mantiene una relación con el hermano de su ex esposa, pero son solo rumores según Hikari. La visita dos o tres veces al año, normalmente para pasar las fiestas y recibe llamadas de él constantemente.

Cuando Ikuya se fue, Reo se mudó a la casa de Hikari donde actualmente están viviendo

Reo se convirtió en la primera y única mejor amiga de Hikari, siempre estaba ahí para protegerla y escuchar sus problemas, ella admiraba mucho la determinación que tenía Hikari y como a pesar de todo lo que sufrió seguía sonriendo.; y fue esa admiración que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor secreto, Reo está enamorada de Hikari desde hace mucho tiempo, muchos de nosotros ya nos dimos cuenta, aunque claro ella solo lo niega. Reo me la presento ese día que me invito a comer a su casa como modo de disculpa por el choque, nos volvimos buenos amigos.

Luego de eso nos encontramos varias veces por casualidad hasta que descubrimos que íbamos a la misma universidad solo que estudiábamos cosas distintas, cuando nuestros horarios para el almuerzo concuerdan nos sentamos todos juntos y hablamos de distintas cosas, Reo suele regañar a Hikari por olvidarse de algo o ella dice algo que avergüenza a Reo donde casi siempre tengo que ser yo quien las pare. Me recuerda mucho a como era las cosas en Iwatobi y en parte me pongo.

Desde que llegue a Tokio me tomo tiempo acostumbrarme al curso que sigue la ciudad, hay muchas más personas que en Iwatobi. Por suerte Kisumi me ayudó mucho en eso que ahora ya puedo decir que soy uno más, aunque siga teniendo problemas para ubicarme con ciertos lugares.

Casi dos años están por pasar desde que me baje del tren, Kisumi me recibió en la estación con una sonrisa y me ayudo a llevar las cosas hasta el departamento, me estuvo ayudando a acomodar las cosas hasta se hizo de noche y ambos fuimos a dormir, a la mañana siguiente me enseño un poco la ciudad y la universidad donde iría, así paso una semana.

Le conté a Kisumi lo que había pasado, el me dio todo su apoyo, me abrazo y me consoló hasta que me quede dormido.

Un tarde recuerdo a ver prendido el televisor y ver a Haru en él, presentarse como unos de los mejores nadadores de Japón, era una pequeña entrevista que le hicieron luego de su victoria inminente, le preguntaron entre las tantas cosas que pensaba ahora que había pasado a las semifinales, cuáles eran sus ambiciones, su motivación de lo cual no consiguieron más que un "yo solo quiero ser libre" y su obsesión por el agua. Seguí mirando y pasaron un pequeño reportaje sobre él donde daba a conocer algunos datos como su nombre, su estilo, sus logros y pasaron varias imágenes entre ellas se encontraba una en la que estaba saliendo de la piscina y al borde de esta la estaba esperando Rin y como si algún dios le gustara verme sufrir, hablaron sobre el gran nadador japonés que jugaba de parte del equipo Australiano, Rin Matsuoka donde también hicieron un pequeño resumen de él como nadador profesional y su relación con Haru, donde también pasaron varias imágenes en donde parecían mantener buenas relaciones, desde un saludo amistoso antes de la carrera hasta abrazos o encuentros como en restaurantes fuera del mundo deportivo. Estuve viendo hasta que la televisora se apagó y descubro a serio Kisumi con el control remoto en la mano, él se acerca a mí y me consuela en un abrazo y me da palabras de aliento, hasta que me enseña una botella que contenía alcohol diciendo que se le regalaron y sería un desperdicio desperdiciarlo. Nunca antes había tomado, y eso se notó mucho a los primeros tragos donde quede muy borracho a lo cual Kisumi me siguió poco tiempo después pero en menor medida, como resultado ambos terminamos en la cama y al despertar me llevo la sorpresa de encontrarme desnudo alado del cuerpo, también desnudo, de un dormido Kisumi. El grito que pegue hizo que casi llamaran a las autoridades, y el saber que no era yo a quien le dolía la parte baja no hizo más que aumentar mi vergüenza. Según lo poco que me conto, pues tampoco quería saber más, cuando llego ese momento en un principio era yo quien sería penetrado hasta que Kisumi me dijo algo, que no me dijo que, y los papeles se invirtieron alegado que no creía jamás verme de esa manera, cabe decir que me quede inconsciente por una hora al escuchar tal confesión. No se volvió a hablar de eso y aprendí que soy muy malo para tomar alcohol y que Mako-kun se aprovecha en esos momentos teniendo como excusa que

_Solo lo hice para protegerte, si no lo vas a evitar es entonces preferible que lo único que te duela sea la jaqueca. Te protejo no solo del dolor sentimental sino también del físico_

Puedo jurar que cuando lo dijo tenía una sonrisa arrogante que incremento al hecho de saber mi reacción.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, es por eso que decidí subir doble episodio.

En realidad me quede largo pero ¡ey! It´s something . Tampoco le puse un título porque no se me ocurrió ninguno :c

Lo más probable es que si en la próxima semana vuelve a pasar esto, que es viernes y no actualizo, habrá doble episodio :´D

Esto lo hare porque en cierto lo que dice mi amiga, yo no estoy en la universidad, nisiquiera me acerco….casi… y como yo si tengo tiempo de sobra, más ahora que no gane nada, debería gastarlo en actualizar el fic.

Odio cuando un fanfic está buenísimo y dicen "nos vemos en la próxima" y resulta que la última vez que actualizo fue en 2008 y yo odio a esas crueles personas. O cuando dicen las palabras "universidad" ese bendito lugar que tiene atrapado a muchas grandes escritoras y no les deja actualizar. Yo que si tengo tiempo y odio esperar debería actualizar pero la pachorra ataca y esa claramente no es una excusa más ahora que sesta semana terminan las clases para mí.

Así que me puse como tiempo límite hasta el viernes, si no actualizo ese día pues….Doble episodio :D

Espero llegar a tiempo….Como sea muchas gracias por todo y espero que les haya gustado.

Hice una pequeña introducción sobre las chicas, admito que cuando escribí el pasado de Hikari me inspire mucho en lo que le paso a Orihime de Bleach, pero me pareció muy cruel si la dejaba completamente sola, ups spoiler.

CHAO


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa aquí la otra parte, espero que les guste.

**Ashira23**: Haruka descubrirá el potencial que alberga en Makoto y su gemelo malvado e.e SousukexNitori, no lo pensé pero es una gran idea :D, yo también odio el Rinharu eso de que una amistad de años desaparezca de la nada por un sensual pelirrojo que encima desaparece y vuelve como un tsundere yo lo asemejo mucho a una aventura de una noche y encima descubres que esa tipa quedo embarazada, está engendrando el mal (? D:

**Nanami Fushikawa**: Makoto ya es pinche sexy, yo solo lo pongo más deseable (?

Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen *se intenta ahogar con sus lágrimas*

Las palabras en **negrita **son de Mizu y la de _cursiva _la del gemelo malvado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sera divertido, no?**

Como si la sorpresa no acaba, unos días después descubro que Sousuke es mi compañero, el gran y temible Sousuke estudia para ser profesor de natación conmigo. Me dijo que tenía pensado entrar en el negocio familiar o ser policía y que incluso entro para serlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo suyo, aun así aprendió varias tácticas para defensa personal y cómo manejar un arma. Él vive en una de las casas que se encuentran en los campus que ofrece la universidad, pero son realmente caras, su padre las pagas y le envía dinero cada fin de mes y no es para nada pequeño.

Gran parte del día nos la pasamos juntos, si no es en la universidad o estudiando es junto con Reo, Hikari y Kisumi, los considero a todos como mi nueva y querida familia. Y a esta familia se le unirá un nuevo integrante, Aii decidió estudiar medicina en la misma universidad.

Aunque no nos veamos en persona, sigo hablando con él ya sea por teléfono o por computadora y en sus vacaciones el viene y se queda unos días. Aunque sigue siendo el menor entre nosotros, realmente ha cambiado mucho; se volvió más alto, unos centímetros más bajo que yo, su cabello se puso más largo y su flequillo recto casi desapareció, sus ojos se volvieron más rasgados pero siguen manteniendo ese brillo infantil que lo caracteriza y su tono se volvió más grave, aunque aún le sale su voz aguda, no tanto como lo tenía antes pero algo.

Y es en una de estas salidas entre amigos que vamos ahora, el padre de Reo le entrego a su hija boletos y demás todo pagado para ir a conocer el nuevo hotel que abrieron en Yamanashi, conocida por sus playas y aguas termales, donde todos estamos invitados.

El padre de Reo es muy famoso por sus numera cadena de hoteles que tiene no solo en el país sino también en el exterior y su madre una reconocida diseñadora. Siempre estaban ocupados y Reo jamás experimento lo que es el calor de un hogar, una comida casera preparada por tu madre al volver de la escuela, si no la fría comida que comía en la soledad preparada por el chef de la familia. Sus padres nunca estuvieron en ninguna reunión ni tampoco en sus festivales o graduaciones pero eso a ella no le importa mucho pues ya está acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato, es por eso que cuando está con nosotros suele ponerse muy emotiva o no sabe cómo actuar y su frialdad suele herir a algunos, en especial a Hikari. Sabe tocar varios instrumentos además de que saca muy buenas calificaciones y en varias ocasiones se la ve ayudando a Reo a estudiar, cuando decidió mudarse con Hikari sus padres dieron un gran alboroto más cuando se enteraron que Reo no planeaba seguir con el negocio de la familia pero terminaron cediendo.

Su padre suele enviarle ofertas de lugares a su hija todo pagado en donde se instaló un nuevo hotel de la reconocida empresa y es en una de estas ofertas a la que vamos, invitamos esta vez a Nitori quien se suponía que Sousuke iría a buscarlo en la terminal y nos estarían esperando en el aeropuerto, pero ya llevamos varios minutos retrasados. Pasaremos todo un fin de semana en aquel hermoso lugar para tomarnos un descanso de todas las obligaciones de la universidad y el trabajo.

-Ya llegamos- dice Hikari mientras estaciona su auto, nos bajamos y, como lo pensábamos, un para nada feliz Sousuke se veía mientras un nervioso Nitori intentaba calmarlo.

Nitori lleva puesto una camisa azul a rayas, unos convence y la mitad de su flequillo siendo sostenido por una hebilla como ya era costumbre en él y por el lóbulo superior de su oreja izquierda se asomaba n pequeño pendiente plateado. Ambos llevaban pantalones de mezclilla, solo que el de Sousuke era más oscuro y le salía una pequeña cadena, también llevara una remera negra y unas zapatillas de color gris. Tenía en la muñeca un reloj que no paraba de verlo.

_Se ve molesto_

**Shh cállate **

-Llegan media hora tarde- dice un molesto Sousuke.

-El tráfico- le contesta Kisumi quien ni se inmuta ante la mirada oscura del pelinegro.

-Lo ve, le dije que seguramente se les presento un problema en el camino- habla Aii con una mirada que demostraba lo feliz que esta de que apareciéramos.

- Bien, ya le entregue las llaves a Setsuko-san- contesta una feliz Hikari quien no percibe la extraña aura que sale de Sousuke. Setsuko Ijio es la ama de llaves de Reo, quien le pidió que las esperara en el aeropuerto donde Hikari le entregaría las llaves del auto, ella se encargaría de eso y de que la casa se mantuviera limpia en su ausencia. La señora Setsuko con sus ya cincuenta y tantos años, seguía siendo una persona bastante amable y cariñosa, ella fue quien cuido de Reo casi toda su vida y esta la considera como su verdadera madre.

Fin del Pov Makoto.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda decir algo un sonido proveniente del estómago de Makoto se hace presente, Reo se ríe y el castaño no hace más que mirar hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido y un sutil sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y solo pudo decir en su defensa que de lo apurado que estaba no comió nada.

-¿Makoto-san si quiere puedo acompañarlo a comprar algo antes de que abordemos el avión- me dice un cordial Aii mientras toma uno de mis brazos con la intención de llevarme hasta un puesto de comida.

-No tienes por qué gastar dinero, ten- dice Sousuke ofreciéndole un sándwich- y no te preocupes que hice suficientes- le muestra su mochila donde se asoma un taper* con más sándwiches.

- Sousuke-sempai no tiene por qué hacer eso, además, yo invito- dice el peli plateado mientras lentamente empieza a caminar con Makoto pero antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, Sousuke estira del otro brazo del ojos de esmeralda.

- No, insisto- le contesta en un tono molesto al menor.

-Pues no lo haga- le responde. Al poco tiempo Makoto se encuentra en medio de los quien pareciese que le salen rayos de los ojos.

-Ya basta ustedes, estoy seguro que Makoto comerá cualquier cosa- dice en un tono bastante sugestivo Kisumi quien aparece detrás del Tachibana y posa su brazo sobre su hombro sin borrar su sonrisa. Sousuke y Nitori dirigen su mirada a un inocente Kisumi que los ve a ambos con una sonrisa, aunque cabe decir que de inocente no tiene nada.

_Esto se pone interesante_

-Te lo agradezco mucho Sousuke, mejor guarda ese dinero para otra cosa Aii-chan- habla por fin el castaño quien toma el sándwich y comienza a comérselo mientras se aparte de sus tres amigos y se acerca a Reo y Hikari. La primera sin tomarse la molestia de esconder su sonrisa y la segunda un poco más preocupada por el hecho de que su amigo no había comido nada.

-Deja de mirarme - le pide Makoto a Hikari aunque suena más como una orden- y tú también- lo dice mentalmente para cierta persona.

-No lo puedo evitar, es muy divertido- le dice la chica mientras se puede ver como Sousuke mantiene una sonrisa de arrogante hacia Nitori quien solo se cruza de brazos y aparta la mirada molesto.

_Tiene razón, es muy divertido _

-Mako-chan al parecer este viaje será muy interesante- le dice Reo- se lo muy animado.

- Me veo igual que siempre- le respondo con una sonrisa

-No lo sé, yo lo veo como más ansioso con un no sabría decirle- dice mientras lo mira fijamente como intentando buscar algo que no encajara con el- oh el avión ya bajo- y es verdad, estaban avisando por los parlantes que nuestro avión ya había bajado y estaba listo. Una vez dejadas nuestras cosas nos sentamos pero.

-Yo quiero sentarme alado de Makoto- dice Aii apenas subieron al avión.

-Eso no lo decides tú- le contesta Kisumi.

Yo solo les sonrió y me pongo en el medio de ambos intentado que paren de pelear.

Tienen razón, este viaje será bastante divertido y estoy seguro que lo menos are es relajarme

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Hola hermosos especímenes de jebus (? Espero que no me maten ;A;

Lo siento por la demora pero me agarro flojera, aparte sigo algo triste por que perdimos. Pero eso no quita que todo el año que viene voy a estar exigiéndoles a esos perros que cumplan con todo lo que prometieron, quiero una play 3 en hora libre D:

Bueno muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar, los hamo mucho.

*en mi país "taper" se conoce como un recipiente de plástico con tapa que viene en diferentes tamaños XD

Bueno, como aclare en el capítulo anterior si tardo mucho capitulo extra para ustedes :DDD*las malditas vacaciones llegaran pronto aguanta*

Estos dos capítulos fueron más como una pequeña introducción a lo que se viene, la punta del iceberg o menos. Sin mencionar que fue mucho mas corto…

¿Qué pasara durante el viaje? ¿Se encontraran con viejos amigos? ¿Makoto volverá a quedar en pedo? ¿Se hará un Makoto orgía? ¿Obtendrán su venganza? ¿Saldrá su gemelo malvado?

Tranquilizar los ovarios que estas y muchas preguntas se responderán en los siguientes episodios

Antes de irme quería saber si les gustaría que escribiese un fic a parte sobre la noche que tuvieron Makoto y Kisumi, eso es todo

Cuídense mucho Bai Bai


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaaaaaa no me odien porfis que yo los amo con todo mis órganos

**Kisetach**i: todos cometemos errores, pero deja las drogas que hacen que escribas todo mal y alucines cosas malas (? D: dbfhdahfnksdf voy a terminar drogando a mí bb metiéndolo en una mega orgia pero todo sea por el fandom y ustedes.

**Ao-ki Shimizu**: para mi Rin y Haru son mis brotp, no los puedo ver más allá de eso, hablando de eso, solo yo me siento rara con eso de la "rinharu week" que parece que dura más de una semana o eso de SouHaru…neee de seguro son solo cosas mias.

Gracias por esperar y yo también espero ya no tardar más T.T

**Nanami Fushikawa**: un sensual pediatra rompe ovarios (?

**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille**: estrañaba tus testamento -w- ¿¡ Lo amas tanto como a él?! Eso es tan sgfdgfh muchas gracias. Estaba pensando en hacer dibujos sobre ellos y subirlos a mi tumblr que no se para que mierda lo tengo más que para llenarlo de cosas purno eue. Tranquilar esos pobres ovarios, no habrá orgia con las minas, para ser sincera, no tenía pensado ponerlas en un principio pero como que falta algo de toque femenino y como no pensaba ponerla con algún chico porque si eso pasaba tenía que inventar uno y lo más seguro es que se terminaría uniendo a la mako orgia XD así que la volví torta pero eso no quita que no sean unas fujoshis secretas :3

**Ashira23**: *le da un trapito para su baba* no habrá mucho yuri y si habrá será más light porque esto se trata de la mega orgia de Makoto y su venganza (?

La letra que está en _cursiva _pertenece al Makoto que este en el Limbo y si esta entre comillas es para poner después las acciones porque si no hasta yo me confundo

Sin más espero que lo disfruten, perdonar mis horrores ortográficos :C

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Al fin llegamos- dice Reo deteniéndose frente a un enorme edificio rojo- dejen de quejarse ustedes, son hombre- le dice a cuatro chicos que aparecen detrás de ellas.

-Pero tus maletas pesan mucho- le responde Nitori- ¿Qué demonios llevas?

-Yo hice todos los trámites para que puedan venir aquí de los cómodos, como mínimo lleven mis cosas- le dice con una mirada bastante intimidante que hace que el pobre de Nitori se trague todas las palabras que pensaba decirle.

-Reo-chan creo que eres muy duro con ellos- le dice una nerviosa Hikari.

-Reo-chan es una holgazana- dice Kisumi.

Antes de que una molesta Reo le responda Makoto interviene.

-Ya basta los dos- habla en tono cansado mirando a ambos.

Nadie más volvió a mencionar nada y entraron al hotel, era realmente grande. Tenía más de diez pisos y todas las comodidades que alguien podría pedir como dos piscinas, una a la intemperie y otra climatizada; un gran comedor, salón de juegos y de cine. Al pasar por las puertas automáticas se encuentran con un enorme vestíbulo, en el cual tiene a los costados sillones bastantes grandes de color blanco y negro con una pequeña mesa en el medio y del lado derecho se encuentra sobre la pared, hecha de madera tapizada, un enorme televisor, abajo una pequeña repisa con una consola y un reproductor de DVD, del techo de color negro colgaban las luces que iluminaban el lugar. Más al fondo se encuentra la recepción con una chica sentada escribiendo en una computadora; a los costados hay dos enormes pasillos que conducen a las habitaciones y salas de entretenimiento, a un lado de la recepción se encuentra una enorme escalera en forma de espiral y detrás de esta se pueden ver cuatro asesores, dos en cada esquina. El lugar también está adornado con muchas plantas pinturas.

-Es enorme- exclama un sorprendido Nitori que recorre con su mirada el salón principal.

-Es un cinco estrellas- le dice Reo como un tono de sarcasmo mientras se dirige a la recepcionista- Hola disculpe, yo soy la hija de…- antes que pudiera terminar la chica le dice.

-Eres la hija del jefe verdad- a lo cual ella solo asiente- es un honor tenerla y espero que su estancia sea de su agrado- le dice de forma casi mecánica con una sonrisa- tome- le ofrece las llaves de sus habitaciones- solo necesito que firme aquí- le muestra un papel que justifica su llegada y las habitaciones, Reo toma el bolígrafo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo firma para luego tomar las llaves y dirigirse con los chicos que las esperaban sentados en la recepción.

- Eso fue rápido- susurra una tímida Hikari que se encontraba alado de ella.

- A ver- le dice de forma autoritaria a los cuatro integrantes masculinos, Kisumi se encontraba con el control en la mano cambiando los canales, Sousuke solo estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en uno de los sillones, Makoto estaba de igual forma mientras que Nitori seguía recorriendo con la mirada el lugar. Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a la chica.

-Solo hay tres habitaciones disponibles así que haremos grupos de a dos, Yo estaré con Hikari por obvias razones- al ver que los chicos estaban por decir algo ella se adelanta y le dice- ya sé que se suponía que había una habitación para cada uno, pero al parecer vinieron más personas y esas personas son empresarios y gente importante en los negocios de mi padre así que se tuvieron que ocupar habitaciones pero por suerte nos dejaron estas así que no se quejen peor es dormir en la calle pues no creo que consigamos otro hotel a estas alturas- les explica mostrando dos llaves, una en cada mano, la tercera la tenía Hikari en su mano- Así que arréglense ustedes y elijan compañero, nosotras subiremos a nuestra habitación que es la doscientos treinta y cuatro por si necesitan algo pueden buscarnos- dos personas con el uniforme del hotel se acercaron y tomaron los bolsos de ambas chicas y las subieron hasta sus habitaciones- Cuando estén listos pongan sus cosas en el maletero y díganle al chico sus habitaciones- le señala a un chico que esperaba en una esquina- una última cosa, por favor compórtense- dice esto último mirando específicamente a Kisumi antes de tomar uno de los ascensores.

Pov Makoto

Reo-chan me había entregado una llave y la otra se la dio a Sousuke, luego de una discusión entre Kisumi y Nitori que parecía no tener fin sobre quien sería mi compañero, se terminó decidiendo por medio de un piedra, papel y tijera que Nitori sería mi compañero mientras que Kisumi el de Sousuke aunque no muy conforme con esto acepto. Ambos depositamos nuestras mochilas, a excepción de Sousuke que prefirió llevarla su mochila, y le indicamos al chico nuestras habitaciones, me había tocado la habitación trescientos dos y a Kisumi y Sousuke la doscientos noventa y siete, feliz de que las habitaciones no estuvieran tan lejos como la de Reo y Hikari.

Yo lo único que deseaba era llegar a la habitación, tomar un baño y luego dormir. Estaba realmente cansado por el viaje y por los chicos, los quería mucho pero a veces me estresaban más de lo que deberían.

Para que no haya pelea Hikari decidió sentarse alado mío, lo cual esta demás decir que a nadie le gustó la idea pero tampoco dijeron nada, aunque no parezca Hikari puede dar bastante miedo. Reo y Sousuke atrás nuestro mientras que Kisumi y Aii alado nuestro. Intente ignorar las miradas que se posaban sobre mí fijando mí vista hacia la ventana mirando el cielo o viendo las cosas que tenía la pequeña pantalla frente a mí, como dos juegos de cartas y algunas películas además de mostrar la ubicación y cuando faltaba. El viaje duro cuatro horas, al bajar la persona que se suponía debía de estar esperándonos no aprecio entonces decidimos caminar hasta el hotel pues nadie traía dinero suficiente como para pagar un taxi, así fue como Reo nos obligó a llevar sus maletas y las de Hikari, aunque esta se negó y decidió llevar esa sola sus cosas lo cual se lo agradecimos mucho pues para un simple fin de semana la pequeña maleta de Reo pesaba bastante.

Por suerte llegamos a la habitación, pasamos la tarjeta y entramos a la habitación, adentro ya estaban nuestras cosas. La habitación era el enorme, dos camas se encontraban del lado derecho de la habitación separadas solo por una pequeña mesa con cajón que tenía sobre esta el velador y un teléfono, y dentro del cajón una guía telefónica, un cuaderno que contenía los servicios que podías pedir y los precios y una birome. Frente a las camas se encontraban dos enormes roperos que en su interior tenían algunas toallas, del lado izquierdo había un televisor también sobre la pared y bajo este una mesa ratonera con varias revistas y el control. También había un pequeño refrigerador con bebidas en su interior y dulces dándonos la bienvenida y al costado de este un microondas y cafetera con recipientes con café, crema y azúcar, pero lo que más nos llamó la atención era las grandes cortinas negras que cubrían una hermosa terraza que daba una vista hermosa de la ciudad y la playa que no se encontraba muy lejos, el sol se empezaba a ocultar dejando que los últimos rayos iluminen el cielo de distintos colores mientras se comenzaba a encender por el horizonte, una imagen que parecía irreal.

Aii se tiro en la cómoda cama y al momento se quedó dormido, yo tome algo de ropa y me fui a bañar, el baño era realmente espacioso, sobre el lavador colgaba un espejo bastante grande y alado de este una pequeña secadora, a un costado una repisa con diferentes productos para el pelo y cuerpo y en el medio una gran bañera. Realmente necesitaba ese baño, cuando salí decido por ponerme solo unos pantalones holgados, mi ropa interior, y nada más, estaba muy cansado que no quería nisiquiera secarme el cabello así que, con el cabello algo mojado y el torso descubierto me tire sobre la cama y me quede dormido al instante.

Cuando desperté me fije en la hora y era bastante tarde como para desayunar pero eso no me importaba realmente, me puse una remera y desperté a Aii. Luego de esperar que se bañara y cambiara bajamos hasta el comedor donde nos encontramos con los demás, también se habían despertado hace unos minutos, entre charlas y risas terminamos nuestro desayuno y quedamos en que en media hora como máximo nos reuniríamos en la recepción y saldríamos a recorrer el lugar.

Subí con Aii a la habitación y realmente no tenía intenciones de cambiar mi ropa así que simplemente me puse mis zapatillas, Nitori se cambió los pantalones a unas casi bermudas con diseño de militar que le quedaban bastante bien con su remera gris y unas zapatillas. Tome algo de dinero y bajamos.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estábamos en la recepción donde nos esperaban los demás que también tuvieron la misma idea que yo y permanecían con la misma ropa. Salimos a recorrer el lugar, nos encontramos con varias tiendas y puestos, donde compramos algunas cosas, yo compre pequeños recuerdos para mi familia, luego de unas horas compramos algo para comer y nos sentarnos en una de las plazas del lugar a comer, era comienzos de verano pero aun así hacia bastante calor, los arboles de cerezo juntos con otras cientos de flores decoraban el lugar dándole un toque casi místico.

-Miren eso- dijo Hikari apuntando hacia un cartel, era propaganda sobre un festival que se iba a realizar mañana en donde una de las tantas actividades que ofrecía era un concurso de música, donde los participantes podían ser una o más personas, mayores de dieciséis años, consistía en una especie de competencia que incentivaba a los chicos a crear música, podías cantar canciones ya conocidas, para eso se aria una especie de karaoke o propias lo cual te daría más puntos, la persona que consiga más puntos que eran normalmente los votos de las personas, ganaba el premio que era dinero, y mucho.

-Podríamos participar- dice emocionada poniendo su chocolatada mirada sobre mí.

-Tal vez para otra ocasión- le respondo amablemente, Hikari comenzó a insistir poniendo esa carita de perro bajo la lluvia pero yo seguí diciendo que no.

-Entonces visitemos en Monte Fuji, dicen que es famoso mundialmente porque las personas van allá para quitarse la vida sin razón aparente- pide bastante emocionada, a Kisumi ese lugar le pareció divertido y le pidió a Hikari que cuente más sobre ese lugar, no hay que decir que a mí eso no me suena para nada divertido y el solo pensar eso de que podría encontrar un cuerpo en ese lugar hace me ponga nervioso.

Antes de que Hikaru siguiera diciendo más cosas sobre ese "genial" lugar, Aii intervino diciendo que su tía era propietaria de un lugar que poseía aguas termales y que por ser su pariente de seguro nos dejaba usarlas a todos les pareció una buena idea así que nos fuimos al hotel de vuelta para dejar nuestras cosas y después de eso Nitori nos llevó el lugar.

La tía de Nitori vivía sola y era una persona muy agradable, se puso muy feliz al recibir la visita de Nitori. La casa no era muy grande pero si muy acogedora, nos explicó que las aguas termales no eran cosas muy extrañas de este lugar que las personas tengan aguas termales en sus patios, pero sí que era bastante caro mantenerlas y difícil de forma independiente por culpa de las grandes empresas que querían comprarlas para abrir en ellas residencias como Hoteles que posean el lujo de aguas termales o centros de lugares turísticos. Por ser amigos de su querido sobrino nos dejó entrar de forma gratuita, solo por eso vez.

Entramos al lugar y después de ducharnos y dejar nuestras cosas en los canastos entramos al agua. Eran lugares mixtos y no había mucha gente por suerte.

Me quede recortado sobre el borde con la mitad del cuerpo sobre el agua, el lugar era bastante grande y estaba dividido por una cerca de madera del lugar de las chicas. Cierro los ojos por un momento dejándome llevar por esa increíble paz que me traía el lugar hasta que los vuelvo a abrir y me doy cuenta que ya no estoy ahí, sino que me encuentro sentado sobre un piso frio de cristal vestido con ropa blanca, con un collar en mi cuello y completamente solo.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ pregunto a la nada, porque estaba en el Limbo _"¿Qué hiciste?"_

-Lo siento pero yo también quería relajarme un poco en carne y hueso- me dice de forma tranquila mi otro yo- aparte no te sientas mal, aun puedes sentir las sensaciones que te producen este tranquilo lugar y además tienes la suerte de que Mizu se fue a no sé dónde y estas solo- tena razón, podía sentir esa cálida sensación que me producía el agua hace unos momentos, además de que por el piso de cristal se reflejaba todo lo que mis ojos, o lo que Mako-kun, estaba viendo en ese momento que era a Nitori nadando tranquilo, también podía escuchar lo que el escuchaba. Aun así era extraño.

-¿Makoto porque miras tanto a Nitori?- puedo ver desde el piso como se deja de mostrar a Aii para poner a cierto chico de ojos aguamarina.

Fin del Pov Makoto.

-No lo sé- responde Makoto en un tono aburrido.

Se quedaron un momento viéndose a los ojos hasta que el más bajo de los dos pregunta.- ¿Dónde está Kisumi?- mira a ambos lados y se da cuenta de que no está, al igual que Nitori.

-Ts…Kisumi dijo que iba a buscar algo y a Nitori lo estaban llamando- contesta Sousuke en tono molesto desviando la mirada hacia un lado- Pareces una novia preocupada.

A diferencia de un avergonzado Makoto, Mako-kun sonríe de medio lado y de casi arrogante agrega- y que si lo estoy, no es mi problema que estés celoso- Sousuke rápidamente mira a Makoto, este no lo estaba mirando, sus ojos estaban viendo el cielo pero con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

_No puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso, e-eso n-no…_

-Ya quisieras Tachibana- le responde el más alto llamándolo por su apellido como pocas veces solía hacerlo- porque estaría yo celoso de Kisumi- pregunta algo ofendido, sin embargo, Makoto no pudo responder ya que alguien dice.

-Porque sus labios tienen mi nombre- Kisumi, quien había vuelto de hacer quien sabe que, había intervenido en la conversación, se sentó sobre en el borde y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Makoto para luego besarlo. Cabe decir que estaba totalmente desnudo al igual que los otros dos. Ambos Makoto estaban realmente sorprendidos, uno más que otro, los ojos de Kisumi se posaron en los turbulentos aguamarina de Sousuke, aun besándolo se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa de parte del pelirosa. El enojo de Yamazaki aumento cuando, antes de separase, Kisumi muerde el labio del menor haciendo que soltase un suspiro.

-Makoto- el peli oliva aún estaba sorprendido, pero pudo escuchar como Sousuke lo llamaba, pero al darse la vuelva solo se encontró con los labios del moreno ahora besándolos a él.

"_As que paren"_ pide un avergonzado Makoto al borde de un ataque.

Mako hace caso omiso a la petición de su "gemelo" y decide corresponder al beso. Kisumi quien mira todo desde atrás más que sorprendido se ve más bien ofendido.

-Por qué sus besos si correspondes-dice haciendo un puchero mientras se acerca a la oreja de Makoto- o lo haces por lástima porque sabes que yo lo hago mejor Makoto- pronuncia su nombre silaba por silaba logrando hacer escapar otro suspiro al dueño que muere en la boca del moreno.

No conforme con eso, Kisumi empieza a morder el lóbulo y a lamerlo en especial donde tiene hecha las perforaciones, toma la muñeca del brazo derecho de Makoto y lo estira levemente para hacer que este se incline más para su lado logrando así que deje de besar al más alto. Su respiración estaba muy agitada y un par de gemidos se escaparon de él, Kisumi vuelve posa su mano libre en el rostro del otro y lo levanta para volver a besarlo, solo que esta vez sí es correspondido.

Sousuke toma la otra mano de Tachibana mayor y acerca su boca al cuello del otro para comenzar dar pequeños besos y mordidas, desciendo por su cuello donde deja varias marcas hasta llegar a sus clavículas y comenzar a lamerlas.

"_B-ast..aah…n-n"_ en el Limbo, Makoto se retorcía en el piso intentando calmar esas sensaciones y al no tener a nadie que lo pare, suspiros y gemidos salían de su boca.

_-No puedo, no vez que me tienen acorralado- _le responde mentalmente,aunque lo haya dicho en un tono de sarcasmo y de burla, estaba bastante agitado.

La lengua del Shingino pidió permiso para entrar y este le concedió, el beso se volvió más intenso y húmedo, las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban pero Sousuke no se quedó atrás. Al ver como estaba siendo ignorado por la parejita, con su mano libre, comenzó a descenderla hasta llegar al vientre del castaño donde comenzar a hacer círculos con sus dedos y su boca la llevo al pecho donde comenzó a lamer su pezón izquierdo.

No solo el Makoto del Limbo, sino también el que estaba entre medio de ambos chicos retorcía su cuerpo y dejaba escapar gemidos y suspiros algunos con el nombre de los chicos. Kisumi comenzó a entrar en el agua lentamente sin romper el beso.

La mano que sostenía el rostro del Cataño bajo hasta el muslo de este donde comenzó a hacer pequeños masajes y lentamente comenzó a acercarse al miembro del muchacho, la mano que estaba jugando en su vientre comenzó también a descender de forma lenta. Makoto se separó de Kisumi por fala de aire pero aun así sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sus respiraciones más que agitadas.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera continuar un fuerte ruido hizo que se detuvieran, el responsable estaba parado en la puerta abierta que conducía a los cambiadores y era.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hola ¿cómo están? espero que bien ¿quién más odia que en el mejor momento alguien llegue para cagarlo? Si, ya se que es sábado, lo siento pero lo compensare subiendo este y el fanfic que cuenta la noche que tuvieron Kisumi y Makoto e.e pero tendrán que tener algo de paciencia pues la computadora no es mia, la mia es tan vieja que nisiquiera tiene el Microsoft, es de mi mama y como que tengo que tener cuidado para que no descubra que esto está en su computadora :'D

Este es mi primer..emm.. lime? Espero que no me haya salido tan asqueroso

Lo bueno es que ya entre en vacaciones, aprobé todo al fin QuQ

Lo malo es que me spoilee sola el final de una gran saga *me quiero morir*

Pero bueno, espero sus sensuales comentarios que siempre me alientan y me incentivan a seguir

Este capítulo también me quedo bastante largo y no tiene título, lo siento,. Si no se me hace muy largo en el próximo puede que ya aparezcan los chicos de Iwatobi…

Au revouir mes amours!


	9. Chapter 9

*Sale de su madriguera con una bandera blanca entre sus manos* holaaa, por favor no me maten, sé que tarde mucho en actualizar pero tengo mi justificación…la cual se los diré allá abajo.

Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, yo solo los meto en esta historia sin fines de lucro

Lamento cualquier error que encuentren y sin más les dejo para que lean.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**El problema de Hoshino**

Miau-el responsable era solo el gato negro de la casa, aunque nadie se explicaba como abrió la puerta.

Mientras Kisumi y Sousuke intentaban matar al gato con su mirada pues el minino comenzó a pasearse por el lugar, Makoto regreso del Limbo a su cuerpo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación sin tomar en cuenta que estuviera semi desnudo, se había puesto una toalla en la parte inferior, corriendo por los pasillos de la casa.

La tía de Ai, además de dejarlos usar las aguas termales, les había dado un pequeño recorrido por su casa y les había mostrado las que, si querían, podían ser sus habitaciones si pensaban en quedarse, al parecer Nitori tenía pensado pasar esa noche con su tía; del hotel no se preocupaban pues habían cerrado sus habitaciones con llave y las habían reservado por todo el tiempo que se quedarían en el lugar. Al llegar cerró con fuerza la puerta y se quedó allí recargado sobre está intentando calmar la respiración y los latidos de su corazón que parecieran en cualquier momento explotar, su cara era la envidia de cualquier tomate. Se quedó allí por unos cuantos minutos intentando asimilar lo que había pasado, luego se separó de la puerta y se sentó sobre la mullida cama que había en la habitación. Una cama, una pequeña mesita alado de esta, una ventana con cortinas azules y un viejo placar, eso era todo lo que se encontraba en la habitación era más que suficiente, si bien no era tan lujosa como en el hotel, eran bastante acogedora.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?!- pregunto un exaltado moreno.

_En serio quieres que te responda_- dice en un tono bastante sugestivo.

-NO, digo, dijiste que no iba a pasar nada- contesta histérico.

_Yo dije eso_- responde con inocencia.

-Claro que si- le grita exasperado, agradece que Ai no se encontrara esos momentos en la habitación porque de seguro lo tomaría por un loco al estar gritándose a sí mismo.

_Ahora resulta que es mi culpa- _le contesta de manera indignado

-Claro que lo es, sabes el significado de acoso sexual- dice ojiverde.

_Y tú el de abstinencia sexual_- le responde sin más.

-¡¿!¿Qué?!- grita al borde de un ataque, el color rojo vuelve a adornar sus pómulos.

_Es lo que deben de tener en estos momentos sou-chan y kisu-chan-_ignora completamente el estado del otro.

-¿Q-QUÉ?- repite pues la cabeza ya le da vueltas y cree a ver escuchado mal, aunque sabe que no es así.

_Pero tranquilo, no es tu culpa si no la de Aii-_se percibe cierto rencor en su tono.

-¿Aii, y él que tiene que ver con esto?- pregunto un poco más calmado.

_El hizo entrar al gato estúpido, si no fuera por el en estos momentos tal vez estaríamos metidos en un…-_no pudo completar la frase pues fue interrumpido_._

-En un nada, Aii fue más que un héroe para mí- habla el Tachibana- Aparte como se supone que mire a los demás después de eso- sus manos cubren sus ojos intentando hacer que esas imágenes salgan de su mente.

_No es muy difícil, no es la primera vez-_ molestar a Makoto era como su deporte favorito en todo el mundo.

-¿De qué puto lado se supone que estas?- pregunta, hace mucho que al dulce Tachibana dejo de importarle lanzar una que otra palabra sucia.

_Del lado que me convenga más_- Makoto estaba seguro que lo dijo con una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas.

**Ya cállense los dos, estoy segura que Tachi-san encontraras la manera de resolver todo ese...incomodo momento y tú**-una fuerte voz femenina hace su aparición- **pervertido deja de profanar su cuerpo para tus sucias intenciones.**

-Se acabó, voy a descansar un poco- ya cansado de todo lo que había sucedido y la ahora discusión que se estaba llevando, decidió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorarlas y se acostó en la cama donde lentamente quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Makoto decidió darse un baño para despejar sus ideas, esta demás decir que el agua era fría, muy fría. Salió del baño y de forma sigilosa intento volver a su habitación sin toparse con ciertas personas, el baño de la casa no estaba en la misma habitación de él como en el hotel, se tenía que cruzar un gran pasillo para llegar hasta él y Makoto aún se sentía algo extraño por lo que paso el día de ayer. Pero al dar unos cuantos pasos escucha la voz de Nitori, recordando que no lo había visto al desde ayer.

-Tranquila estoy seguro que todo se solucionara-su voz se nota algo cansado pero aun así sigue dulce.

-Pero esa vez me parece imposible-dice una voz que identifica como la de- Esta vez el pago es mayor y no sé de dónde demonios voy a sacar tal dinero- la voz se oía quebrada, como al borde del llanto.

Se acercó hasta la habitación de dónde provenía la charla pero se encontró con las chicas y con Kisumi y Sousuke apoyados cerca de la puerta, al parecer, no fue el único que decidió quedarse en la casa de Momoko Hoshino, así es como se llamaba la adorable tía de Nitori. Sin poder evitarlo, Makoto se sonrojo levemente al recordar lo que había pasado pero lo ignoro rápidamente.

-¿Que está sucediendo?- les pregunto preocupado.

-Eso es lo que intentamos saber- le responde Kisumi, con su oreja apoyada sobre la puerta intentando escuchar más de la conversación.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea, estas cosas no nos incumbe- les dijo en un tono serio Makoto

-¿Entonces por qué sigues aquí?- pregunto Reo

-B-bueno eso es porque- antes de Makoto pudiera dar su excusa la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un molesto Aii y al fondo de la habitación a su tía intentando controlar las lagrimas

-No les enseñaron que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación- les reprocha el peligris cruzado de brazos.

-Lo sentimos mucho Aii- le responde mamakoto en salvación de los demás que evitaban la mirada furiosa del menor- pero escuchamos el llanto de Hoshino-san y quisimos saber si todo estaba bien.

-Está bien Ai, déjalos entrar- le dice la dueña de casa, Aii intento replicar- estoy bien, enserio, gracias y lamento preocuparlos- dice-Supongo que mis llantos tampoco son los más sutiles que digamos je je- su intento de humor para cambiar esa tensa atmosfera fue un total fracaso.

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Hikari

-Deudas de esos malnacidos- dice Ai mientras aprieta sus puños.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Sousuke que a esta ese momento se mantuvo en silencio

-Verán, mi ex – esposo era un buen hombre pero no era bueno tomando decisiones- empieza a relatar.

-Tía Momo no lo protejas- exclama muy enfadado su ahijado- Por su culpa tu estas en este aprieto.

-Esperen, de que están hablando- pregunta Reo

-Lo que pasa es que el tipo le debía dinero a muchas personas y como si no fuera poco todo lo que conseguía lo gastaba en el casino de la ciudad-los amigos de Ai se sorprendieron mucho al ver su actitud, jamás lo habían visto tan enfadado- Nadie se dio cuenta de esto hasta que un día nos enteramos que ese bastardo debía una gran cantidad de dinero, lo aposto todo con gente muy poderosa y perdió, en un intento cobarde de salvarse dejo todo esa mierda a nombre de mi tía y huyo como rata.

-Después de eso uno unos hombres con traje se presentaron en mi casa y dijeron que mi esposo debía una gran deuda y que lo único que dejo antes de desaparecer fue mi nombre y la dirección de mi casa- dice Hoshino con una triste expresión recordando ese momento- mi esposo les había contado que tengo una pequeña posada que la herede de mi abuelo y esas personas me dijeron que si se las daba tal vez pueda pagar algo de la deuda, incluso que podría trabajar allí. Obviamente le harían algunas remodelaciones- todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos, Nitori intentaba hacer que su tía parara de contar porque se veía que en cualquier momento volvería a quebrarse- Yo me negué, pero les dije que conseguiría el dinero si me daban tiempo.

-¿Y cuando acaba ese tiempo?- pregunto serio Makoto

-En cinco días- le contesta Ai al ver que como se derrumbaba su tía, Hikari y Reo se acercaron a ella y la ayudaron a levantarse de la silla de donde estaba sentada.

-Yo…Yo no sé qué hacer- dice de forma desesperada- si no consigo el dinero voy a tener que darle el lugar, pero sería estúpido ya que eso no terminaría de pagar la deuda- sin poder soportar más rompe en llanto nuevamente.

-Venga por favor Hoshino-san tiene que descansar un poco- les dicen las chicas mientras la llevan a su habitación.

Los chicos salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala, luego de unos minutos aparecen las chicas.

-Tranquilo Ai-chan, tía ya está acostada- le dice Hikari al ver como Nitori se acerca a ellas.

- Nitori- le llama Reo en un tono serio- si lo que necesitan es dinero le puedo pedir a mi padre y ya.

-¿Tu padre te lo dará así sin más?- pregunta Kisumi.

-N-no pero estoy segura que si lo tomo…

-¿Le robaras a tu padre?- habla Sousuke.

-¡No! Bueno, no creo que se dé cuenta-responde en un tono nervioso al tener la mirada de ambos chicos sobre ella.

-¿Y después como explicaras esa falta de dinero? Tu padre es muy exigente con ese tema- dice el peli plateado- Está bien, gracias por tu ayuda pero veré como puedo solucionar esto.

- Ai estás seguro que…

-En dos días más nosotros nos largamos de aquí- dice en un tono frio el moreno.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola- levanta la voz un poco pues teme despertar a su querida tía- ustedes saben los problemas que tengo con mi familia y cuando era pequeño ella me ayudó mucho en esos momentos, ella es como la madre que siempre quise, la quiero mucho y no quiero verla de esta forma.

-Tranquilo Ai- Makoto pone una mano sobre el hombro del menor en un intento de calmarlo- te ayudaremos

-¿Enserio?- sus ojos cristalinos recorren a sus otros amigos que solo afirman lo dicho por el castaño con una sonrisa- muchas gracias chicos- un par de lágrimas brotan pero rápidamente se las seca con su brazo.

-Primero ¿cuánto es lo que debe tu tía?- pregunta el más alto.

- Casi un millón- responde.

-¡¿QUE´?!- gritan todos.

-shhh cállense.

-Lo sentimos pero… cómo conseguiremos ese dinero en dos días- dice el

-Yo creo tener la respuesta-dice Hikari llamando la atención de todos

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

*Surjo entre las cenizas de basura* Ahora van las excusas (?

Si llegaron hasta este punto o si hay alguien todavía, solo quiero pedirles perdón por mi ausencia y preguntarles ¿Qué tal les fue en las fiestas? Comenzamos con todo este año, no llevamos ni un mes y nos encontramos con un atentado ok no. Lo del atentando es serio y espero que todas esas familias que quedaron destruidas en Paris puedan recuperarse, sobre las fiestas yo la pase bien y espero que ustedes también.

Mi excusa es que las fiestas me mantuvieron bastantes ocupada, una fuerte tormenta nos dejó sin internet por casi dos días y cuando volvió resulta que no tengo internet. Borre los primeros capítulos entonces no sabía en qué demonios lo había dejado y como no tenía internet no podía entrar a la página o hablar con mi "maquinita" para que me de ideas, así que estaba bastante desorientada pero por suerte encontré unos apuntes y con eso me fui guiando.

_No te estuviste rascando en higo todos estos días, es un milagro_

Lo bueno es que ya todo está resuelto, espero poder leer sus hermosos review que son lo que me inspira a seguir con esto, si no fuera por ustedes tal vez si me la hubiera pasado sin hacer nada todos estos días así que gracias :3 

Eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Free no me pertenecen blablabla copyright blablabla haruzorra blablabla no me pagan por hacer esto blablablá los quiero mucho blablablá espero que lo disfruten blablablá.

Pero antes de eso

**MeliKsta: ** muchas gracias por entender, crei que me iban a esperar con antorchas y tridentes (?. Vender sus cuerpos jajaja no lo tenía pensado pero ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *le tira un balde de agua* gracias, igualmente :3

**Shiro-chan Okumura Rivaille:** extrañaba tus comentarios testamentales (? Nada de cosas heteroxesuales que la autora le tiene fobia a eso… *le devuelve el ovario* tranquilar esos ovarios que aún faltan muchas cosas sexies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dsfdsfdfgd me encantaría leerlo, seria todo un honor para mi.

**HiyokoPyo**: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Ashira23: **tal vez encuentre a haru en ese mar(?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**La presa gris I**

-¿Un concurso de música?- pregunta un para nada interesado pelirrojo

-Es más que eso, todos los años se sortea y sale algún tema para el famoso concurso que se realiza todos los años en este gran festival, se transmite para todo el país y suelen estar gente famosa- se veía en sus ojos lo emocionada que estaba la pelirroja, a ella le encantaban este tipo de cosas y siempre quiso estar en uno- Vamos oniichan no me mires así- insistía la chica mientras en sus manos sostenía un volante- será divertido.

-No Gou- rápidamente la mencionada le reclamo por su nombre- Kou, por que mejor no empiezas a empacar tus cosas.

-Pero aún faltan para irnos- le dijo la chica- dicen el festival es realmente hermoso, comenzó hace un par de días y el concurso ayer y se supone que hoy dirían a los ganadores.

-Dije que no- le volvió a repetir mientras sacaba de un placar varios atuendos y los metía dentro de una maleta roja.

-¿Pero por qué no? Aún falta para que nuestro vuelo salga además creo que sería lindo como nuestro último día visitar el festival y ver a los ganadores, no lo cree Haruka-sempai- su mirada de súplica se dirige hacia la puerta donde se encuentra un pelinegro.

-A mí no me metan en sus problemas, solo vine a buscar algo- el ojiazul camina entra a la habitación indiferente a la discusión que estaban teniendo los hermanos Matsuoka, toma lo que vino a buscar y cuando estaba por salir de la habitación la menor de los hermanos le dice.

-Eh oído que tienen muchos puestos donde venden pescados, principalmente caballa- con esto intenta persuadir al moreno y funciona.

-Rin llévanos al festival-le dice en su monótono tono pero con un singular brillo en sus ojos.

-Ah? Tan fácil te dejas convencer- le contesta siendo como ahora son dos personas insistentes – si tanto quieres ir, ve con él- señalando a Haru

-No tengo dinero- le responde.

- vamos, hazlo por mí – le seguía insistiendo-por favor- y ahí estaban, esos ojos de cachorrito de los cuales no podías negarte.

-Está bien iremos- su hermana da un pequeño gritito de victoria y abraza a su hermano agradeciéndole a lo cual el corresponde- pero solo cuando termines de ordenar todas tus cosas.

-Está bien- la pelirroja sale corriendo de la habitación y se dirige a la suya donde una enorme maleta vacía la esperaba.

-Tú también Haru, termina de ordenar tus cosas que yo iré al centro a comprar algunas cosas- el nombrado solo asintió y se salió de la habitación en silencio dirigiéndose a la suya propia.

Rin termino de cerrar su valija y cierra la puerta de su habitación con llave, una vez fuera del lugar donde se hospedaban el, su hermana y Haru, camino de forma lenta hasta el centro del lugar viendo sin mucho interés las vidrieras de las tiendas.

Luego de haberse graduado de la academia de Samezuka, Rin había decidido seguir sus sueños como nadador profesional en Australia donde gracias a sus grandes habilidades logro unirse al equipo de natación australiano. El entrenador recompenso a sus nadadores por su gran esfuerzo dándoles unas pequeñas vacaciones, sin dudarlo decidió pasarlas con su querida hermana quien estaba por cursar su primer año de facultad, Gou había aprobado todos los exámenes y con buenas notas, es por eso que pensó en hacer un pequeño viaje con su querida hermana para festejarlo y también para relajarse un poco. Gou había pensado en invitar a sus amigos pero muchos de ellos no pudieron, como Nagisa, que había reprobado su examen y ahora tenía que estudiar para hacerlo de nuevo con la ayuda que Rei que se ofreció a ayudarlo a estudiar; así que Rin decidió invitar a Haru, a quien también le habían permitido un pequeño descanso, por lo que no tuvo problemas en aceptar. Es así como decidieron pasar un fin de semana en Yamanashi.

La mirada de Rin recorría los distintas productos que se encontraban en los estantes de ese supermercado, pensaba en comprar algo de comida para el viaje hasta que algo llamo su atención, un chico alto de piel pálida y cabello gris un poco largo, lo que más le llamo la atención fueron esos ojos celestes que le recordaron a su pequeño kohai. El chico se encontraba unos cuantos pasos más delante de él, pero estaba muy concentrado en un pedazo de papel que tenía en la mano.

Rin pov

-Solo me recuerda un poco a él- dije susurrando, esperen ¿por qué susurro? No es que temiera que aquel chico me viera ni nada de eso, al parecer si se dio cuenta de mi existencia pues dirigió su mirada hasta donde yo estaba pero antes de que pudiera verme me escondí en una de las esquinas- genial ¿y por qué me escondo?

Veo como el chico no le da mucha importancia y continua con sus compras, al parecer en su lista tiene varias cosas que comprar pues tiene una canasta y en ella hay algunas verduras.

"No lo estoy siguiendo, claro que no. No soy un acosador como los hermanos Mikoshiba, es solo que a donde él va yo también tengo que ir porque hay cosas que quiero, como dulces para Gou, bebidas energéticas, pescado para Haru…" me decía a mí mismo, pero hasta a mí me resultaba estúpido, cualquiera que me viera pensaría que estoy siguiendo a aquel chico, además, nisiquiera se si dejan entrar pescado a un avión.

El chico se dirige a la caja, yo voy detrás de él pero una persona se interpone entre nosotros pero no me importa. Termina de pagar sus cosas y sale del supermercado, cuando llega mi tuno hago lo mismo, solo es curiosidad me repito.

-Eso fue muy vergonzoso de ti Rin- me reprimo- de todas formas no creo que lo vuelva a ver.

-Sí, ya tengo todo lo de la lista puedes estar tranquila- oh sorpresa me lo eh vuelto a encontrar a unos cuantos metros, está hablando por teléfono- Si, si lo sé y no te preocupes, no es nada tía enserio – su voz es suave y dulce, pero más grave que la de mi kohai- estoy seguro que ganaremos, en unos minutos estaré allá, adiós- va a cortar su llamada y sería bastante incomodo si me ve escuchando su conversación- Ah, antes – aun va a seguir hablando, esperen ¿y eso a mí qué demonios me importa?- podrías decirle a Makoto que no pude comprarle esos dulces, ya no habían dile que en verdad lo siento- eso es porque yo tengo el último paquete, esperen ¿escuche bien? …¡Makoto!, no Rin, no es ese Makoto, de seguro debe ser su novia o algo así, es bastante lindo…Pero en qué demonios estoy pensando joder ¿lindo? esto ya va más allá de simple curiosidad, esto se volvió acoso.

Y aunque ese sea el verdadero Nitori, no creo que quiera hablarme después de eso. Ese día no me encontraba bien, para nada bien, habían pasado varios días desde la pelea con Makoto pero las palabras que dijo seguían en mi mente y me habían afectado mucho; Haru ya no me buscaba, hace días que no sé nada de él, la última vez que hable con él fue por un mensaje para preguntarle cómo estaba lo cual el solo respondió que bien y nada más, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como ir hasta su casa. Pero la verdadera razón era que me había peleado con Sousuke y no de la manera amistosa como buenos rivales que solíamos tener, sino una bastante seria que solo termino por prohibirle la entrada a Sousuke y a varios compañeros lastimados, todo eso más la presión que tenia de parte de ciertas personas por la universidad no hicieron más que lograr que termine en un bar ahogando mis penas en alcohol y el que tuvo que pagar por todos mis actos fue el pobre de Aii.

Después de eso nuestra relación cambio bastante, me sentía muy incómodo y avergonzado por eso pensé en centrarme en otras cosas y dejar que el tiempo pasara y arreglara todo, pero eso no sucedió.

-Mejor me largo antes de que mi cabeza explote- me doy media vuelta y a paso rápido camino hasta el hotel.

Fin del Rin Pov

Rin seguía metido en sus pensamientos sobre ese chico y Makoto que no se dio cuenta que aquel chico lo había visto.

-No puede ser, es…es imposible- se dijo el peligris bastante impresionado- ¿Matsuoka-sempai?- para su suerte o desgracia, Rin estaba varios metros alejado ya de él y no logro escucharlo-Mejor me largo de aquí y hago como si no vi nada, si eso are, es lo mejor- Nitori camino de nuevo hasta la casa de su tía.

En el camino, recuerdos amargos le llegaron a su mente como cuando aún era el pequeño e inocente admirador del gran Matsuoka Rin. Pequeños recuerdos como esa vez que se enteró que él sería su compañero de cuarto, una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al recordar esa felicidad que lo inundo como así también la tristeza al saber que ya no sería más su compañero, pero no había sido tan malo, si no fuera por eso tal vez no habría conocido al menor de los Mikoshiba; también recordó todas esas veces en las que hacia hasta lo imposible para poder llamar su atención, para el esas pequeñas sonrisas que lograba sacar o cuando revolvía su cabello era el premio más precioso del mundo.

Recordaba perfectamente la felicidad que sintió cuando el pelirrojo le había ganado a los chicos de Iwatobi, ver la cara de felicidad de Rin y, porque no, la cara de sorpresa de Nanase fue lo más glorioso que pudo apreciar en ese momento. Pero no todos esos recuerdos son para bien, como fue ignorado en el festival o cuando intento ayudarlo después de haber perdido, sintió mucho miedo al ver sus ojos. Por suerte eso cambio después del relevo, la felicidad de su querido sempai había vuelto y, aunque él no era el responsable, aun así se sentía muy feliz de ver como esa felicidad no era cosa de un solo día sino de muchos. Cuando lo llamo por su nombre, creí que me desmayaría o cuando me nombro capitán, estaba tan feliz y orgulloso de mi mismo pues aunque tuviera dudas, sempai confiaba tanto en mí que hasta me nombro capitán. Gracias a todo el esfuerzo que había pues y gracias a Sousuke logre mejorar bastante, tanto que hasta Rin me puso en su equipo, pude nadar con él y con los demás como siempre lo había soñado e incluso ganamos primer lugar, ese recuerdo lo atesorare por siempre pero lastimosamente nada se compara con ese día, ese recuerdo gravado como fuego en su mente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alguien más se dio cuenta que actualice un viernes, no, nadie :D…(?

Chan chan chaaaan

Lo siento, sé que me quedo muy corto pero si ponía lo que paso entre esos dos se me hacía que iba a quedar ya muy largo y cansador. Por eso decidí ponerlo en el próximo capítulo y será desde el punto de vista de Nitori.

Haruzorra y Rinmatador (? Ya hicieron su aparición O:

Lamento los horrores que pudieron haber encontrado y hermosos comentarios.

Chao


End file.
